The Ninja Gorilla Zorruno from Sainan High
by SHIROHIGE 1500
Summary: One night where the blade faces 2 forces of great power, it ends with a Naruto and Kushina in another world with 2 tenants instead of one, 15 years later, Naruto ends at Sainan High with his friend Riko Yuki where he keeps the perverts at bay, and one day a bubbling alien arrives and ends with a marriage proposal. Narutoxharem, and lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all the readers who are here reading my first story, SHIROHIGUE 1500 greets you, and here I am to launch my first story that I have written on this page, translated into English, this will be a crosover between Naruto and To Love-Ru, previously I wanted to write some stories that I had around wandering in my mind, but I did not dare to write them because of the fear they will say and the fact that I thought they would take me a long time, but after reading "Naruto in Sainan High" and "The Hyperactive Ninja of Sainan "written by" Spirit Soldier "which by the way I recommend reading, they gave me the push I needed so I decided to start writing, so here I will leave the first chapter of this story that I hope to finish, that everyone likes , and be understanding, since it is the first time that I write a story, so I will be accepting positive constructive reviews and without insults please, and for those who want to ask, yes, it will be a story of e Harem and you may have some or several lemons in the future, it will be your decision.**

**Now, one thing before they continue reading, as you may realize if they continue with the reading, I don't really know English, but I wanted everyone who would like to read my story, so I translated these chapters to see with help from Google Translator, so if you see grammar mistakes beforehand I'm sorry, now we start with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To Love-Ru.**

Talking: characters talking

_Thinking: (characters thought)_

**Talking: Biju, ghosts talking**

_**Thought: (Biju, ghosts thought)**_

_**Attacks: Attacks, Chakra, energy, etc.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Leaf, Fox and Gorilla**

Konohagakure no sato or The Village hidden among the leaves, possibly the most powerful ninja village that exists today, a large village where at the bottom of this there is a large mountain that has the faces of all the previous leaders of this stone carved in stone village, the Hokages (Shadows of Fire), this village is surrounded by a vast and lush forest, which easily hides it from its enemies, hence the name it has.

This village receives the title of the most powerful village of all because in this ninjas or shinobi were born that became legends, such as the very first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, which for his great power and his powerful bloodline , the **_Mokuton (Wood Liberation)_** with which he could even tame the biju (Tail Beasts), was nicknamed Kami no Shinobi (God shinobi), or as the great Madara Uchiha, known as possibly the most powerful Uchiha in the story which he was able to fight on equal terms with Hashirama Senju, using his **_Sharingan (Rotary Copier Eye)_**, which he used to control the most powerful of the tail beasts, the Kyuubi no Yoko (The Nine-Tailed Fox) , among several hundred more, however we are not here to talk about the history of this great village, rather we are here to see the misfortune that is plaguing it right now.

And you wonder, surely, what misfortune could be whipping the most powerful village of all? A natural disaster? No, a powerful S-rank ninja? No, an attack from another of the great villages? , No, the attack of a Biju ?, No, what is currently suffering, is the attack of 2 of the great Biju.

That's right, there had been attacks of 1 Biju on a village near their territory before, but this was the first time the attack of 2 on a single village had been registered at the same time, and the attackers were none other than the great Kyuubi no Yoko or Fox of the nine tails, the most powerful biju and although the world did not know his younger brother, the Yonbi (Four tails), The king of monkeys.

The Kyuubi no Yoko, as its name says is a fox, but that differs a lot from a normal fox, because this is as big as a mountain, at the base of its back you can see 9 long tails, on its head it You can see 2 ears like a rabbit, red eyes like blood and its front legs look like human arms, in addition to being completely covered with orange fur.

While the King of the monkeys, the four tails, as the name says is a monkey, but that shares a lot of characteristics of gorillas, which makes people confuse it with this species, this being just like almost all his biju brothers, he is as big as a mountain, he has green skin with a red coat that covers almost his entire body with the exceptions of his hands, feet, chest and face, he has eyes of a tone yellow, fangs that come out of the top of his mouth that seem to be cut and that have a darker color at the tips of these, bone horns that resemble a crown on his head, in the mouth, has a large, round opening, and does not seem to have a tongue and at the end of its back 4 large tails that has what looks like yellow bone knives and brown or black tips.

The village had great difficulties now, as while the nine-tailed fox destroyed everything with its tails, and created tornadoes, earthquakes and more with its tails in the center of the village, the king of the four-tailed monkeys with the lava that control and spit from his mouth burned the houses and the forest surrounding the village, making the reflections of the flames generated by lava make the scene look like the end of the world, or as hell, where the 2 bijus are the demons that punish the village for their crimes.

But a question arises, why if you never saw more than 1 biju attacking, in addition to knowing that all biju were locked in human containers called jinchuriki (Tail beast containers) out of nowhere, 2 appear without a container and they attack the same village as a whole, the answer is in the eyes of the 2 large beings, who instead of their normal color see red eyes with three almost imperceptible commas in the corner of their eyes, and in the Kyuubi head, where there is a man wrapped in a black trench coat that covers his entire body except for his hands and face, which are covered with dark gloves and an orange swirl mask that covers everything but the right eye, where he he sees a red eye like blood, a ring near the center of the eye and 3 commas in that ring, this was the man who called himself ... Tobi, a very creepy name, right?

"Ahhhhh, this is a beautiful picture, don't you think Rin?" I ask the hooded to nothing while watching all the destruction it caused.

This man of name at all frightening is the reason for what is happening, through a spy he has in the village, aka the war hawk Danzou Shimura, learned that the current hokage named Minato Namikase would have a son who He was going to be brought to the world by his current wife, the current jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox Kushina Uzumaki / Namikase, now this would not be very different from a normal birth unless it is a jinchuriki, and that the seal that keeps the Fox trapped in it weakens at the time of delivery, now we know where the great fox came from, but what about the monkey / red gorilla?

Simple, this man as it shows has a great hatred for this village for what he wants to destroy it, and although a biju would almost certainly destroy it he wanted to make sure, so he designed a plan in which instead of 2 he would kill 3 bird of a stone, several may already have an idea of the plan, that is, bring another tail beast to the village to attack it, but why the monkey, when there are 4 other beasts even more powerful than this, because for several reasons .

While considering the plan, he was seeing his options, the 1 tail, the sand tanuki, was not an option since Rasa, the current Kazekage (Wind Shadow), had put the sand mass in a container that is not yet born and which is in the center of a heavily protected village, it would take too long to find the opportunity to kill the boy's mother and free the biju from this, time he did not have.

The two tails, the cat of fire, is in Kumogakure (Hidden village among the clouds), guarded heavily throughout the village which, unlike the other villages, loved their Jinchurikis and respected them, so it was almost certain that if Jinchuriki will attack a girl named Yugito Nii, would be or surrounded by a unit of high-ranking ninjas or by Raikage himself (lightning shadow), do not misunderstand he knew he could beat a few Ninjas but did not have the time enough to do it and execute his plan on time, not to mention the eight tails, the ox octopus, because as far as his Jinchuriki, Killer Bee, was known, he got along well with the beast and cooperated at the time of battle, and if still managed to defeat him to get the beast, he would have to deal with an entire village that would look for him for that death, consequently, 2 and 8 tails, discarded.

The three tails, the shrimp turtle, was in their jinchuriki in Kirigakure (Village hidden in the mist), and was already occupied in a plan, the bone jinchuriki the fourth Mizukage (Shadow of the water), Yagura was conducting a civil war against all the bloodlines, this was done under a genjutsu that Tobi put on him, so he was busy, and the 6 tails that were also in Kiri had disappeared, therefore, 3 and 6 tails, out too.

The 7-tailed beetle, the rhinoceros beetle, was in Takigakure (Village hidden in the waterfall), but it is not known in which container it was, or if it was in a container, so seeking information from it could take away time that it did not have, so That 7 tails, discarded.

Finally there were the 4 and 5 tails, which had a similar condition, both were on the outskirts of Iwagakure (Village hidden among the rocks), because in this village like almost all the people did not like jinchurikis and asked that they were at least taken out of the village, and like the current Tsuchikage (Rock Shadow), he didn't want much trouble concentrating on recovering from the recent war he accepted and sent them out of the village, at a good distance.

It was thought of the 5 tails at the beginning, a big man who always wore an armor, which was called Han being his jinchuriki, this was a man who had the blood line of steam release, which makes him able to acquire large speeds while running, speed that would easily take you to the village where you can ask for help and dodge your attacks, so 5 queues outside.

What leaves the 4 tails, the perfect option, since his current jinchuriki, a man who was beginning to grow old called Roshi would be easier to deal with, one night before executing the plan he arrived at his house on the outskirts of the village and when he was sure that he fell asleep, he entered and murdered him easily using his sharingan (Rotary Copier Eye) as a precaution, so that later using an experimental seal he gathered all the chakra that left the Yonbi and then made it appear quickly and close, being disoriented he was easily put in Tobi's control by using a genjutsu of his sharingan (Rotary Copier Eye) on the monkey / gorilla-like beast.

Returning to the present moment, Tobi was enjoying the view, seeing how this stupid village that had caused him and his beloved to be destroyed was destroyed, until he heard two large "pouf" and in front of him 2 large animals appeared, the first was a big orange toad with a blue robe on top of his body, a sword on his waist tied with bandages, a pipe in his mouth and a face with scars, the second was a large white slug and blue lines on his center, with 2 antennas where their eyes are, the two animals being as big as the beasts on which Tobi stands. On the head of both there was a person, on the toad a blond-haired man with blue eyes wearing a white raincoat with red flames at the base on his back that has written "Fourth Shadow of Fire" along with a green bulletproof vest from Konoha blue anbu pants and blue ninja sandals.

While on the head of the slug (or what the head looks like) there was a blond-haired woman who was tied in 2 back ponytails, a curvy body with a lot of bony, had a diamond-shaped mark on her forehead, wears a large jacket green with the "bet" kanji written inside a red circle on the back. Underneath, he wears a gray sleeveless kimono-style shirt, which sticks to his body thanks to a bluish girdle that matches his pants. His shirt reveals a pronounced neckline, leaving visible part of her breasts. He wears sandals with high heels, these were the fourth hokage Minato Namikase and Tsunade Senju one of the legendary Sannin.

Minato gave an icy look from his metallic blue eyes to Tobi "This destruction and bloodshed ends now Tobi !" He said with a great murderous intent to address the masked man.

Almost immediately after those words they directly attacked the beasts of the tail, the slug acted first by throwing a large amount of silt to the fires and lava putting out the fires, and this quickly went to the large gorilla that when being unprepared and without his full sense for the illusion he is dragged by the slime which caused him to slip leaving it on the ground glued due to the viscosity of the slime itself, which left him out of combat for a few moments while he was trying to gather lava around his body to melt the slime, but was stopped when the great slug despite all the laws of nature against jumping and fell into the gorilla crushing it with its weight.

While Tsunade and the slug took care of him four tails, Minato and the toad jumped directly into the nine tails with the toad's sword in front of him with the intention of returning to the fox in a skewer, while Minato was throwing a seemingly normal kunai to Tobi.

"So your room and a tadpole will face me, this will end quickly," Tobi said mockingly while making his intangible body so that the Kunai would pass through him and order the great fox under his feet to attack the toad that will He directed at them, which he did by spreading one of his tails faster than his large size should allow him and take the sword midway through the attack easily, causing the toad's eyes to open in shock, then gives him a hit the toad with another tail by sending both the toad and the kage-level ninja to some houses. "How I said, easy" Or so he thought until he felt a force that was hitting him in the back that seemed to spin in different directions like a whirlpool and that at the same time was hot, causing him to move his head back, having a face in a state of shock under his mask when he realized that the kunai that had launched the blond kage was actually a clone with a **_Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Jutsu)_**, and now he was receiving a **_Rasengan (Spiral Sphere)_** the characteristic fair of this ninja in the back.

The force of the attack sent the one-eyed masked man directly to a forest that the Kyuubi was going through, causing in addition to him a blow from the Rasengan (spiral sphere) to strike back several trees, when he stopped the masked Yondaime hokage (Fourth shadow of fire), using his other characteristic movement the **_"Hiraishin no jutsu (Jutsu of the flying thunder god)"_** quickly teleported to the site of the place using the marker that put him on the back while attacking with the Rasengan (Spiral Sphere ), so that when he appeared he was with another **_Rasengan (Spiral Sphere)_** and struck on the front of the Tobi causing it to be embedded even more in the ground where he had fallen, hey you can say that it is cruel but better safe than sorry, then having given him the 2 rasengans, the hooded man by the force of the blows lost control of the 2 beasts of the tail, something that is not in his plans, so he cursed quietly for his Beast your enemy.

"You will regret that Yondaime, but not now" Minato was not going to let this maniac go for what he was about to lash out at Tobi, but the man's next words didn't leave him many options "Ah, ah, ah, seriously Do you have the time to submit to me and deal with two tail beasts at the same time Yondaime? I think not "Seeing where the nine-tailed Fox was and a recovered four-tailed monkey King slime, what he saw left him frozen, there the two beasts were about to throw each one a _**Bijuu lady (Beast Bomb with Tail)**_ against the village, although Tobi did not want to admit it, he had to say that he could not win at the moment, so he chose to escape using the **_Kamui (Power of the Gods)_** of his eye **_sharingan (Rotary Copier Eye)_** at the time of doubt of the blue oji.

Cursing under his breath, Minato had to accept that the masked man leave for the moment and using his **_"Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God)"_** he teleported to Mount Hokage just above the one in the shape of his carved head where the two are headed. Biju ladies, and acting fast I use a clone that using a kunai with the formula of **_"Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God)"_** absorbed the two biju ladies to send them away from the village causing a large explosion several miles from the village.

Minato knew that this could not continue, and that there was only one alternative to avoid further destruction and that was to seal the 2 beasts in human containers, there were only 2 problems, one is that there were 2 beasts of tail, and second there were only 1 possible possible container that would resist one of the bijus, his newborn son Naruto Uzumaki / Namikaze, but as he said he could only contain a beast, there was another person in the village who could perhaps do the same, his wife Kushina, that was not that due to the forced extraction of the Kyuubi, he was very weak and could not withstand the sealing process, so he had to increase his prodigious thinking process that his teacher so claimed was unique, and had an idea that he was sure it would work, so that he quickly teleported to the safe house where he left his wife and newborn son.

* * *

_**-**_**_Safe house in the woods-_**

When he arrived at the safe house, he was received by two people, both in a bed next to each other.

In bed there was a woman to say more, beautiful and exotic in appearance, she had blood-like and long red hair that reached the end of her back, she had a very well proportioned body that she hid behind a baggy green dress of Short sleeve, had a heart-shaped face and beautiful purple eyes, this was Kushina or as many in the elementary nations knew the "Habanero Bloody", and next to it was a small blanket, where there was a small baby of possibly not more than a few hours old, he had red hair like Kushina's but as sharp and rumpled as Minato's, a heart-shaped face similar to Kushina's, three horizontal marks on each cheek that resembled with mustaches and blue eyes like the most beautiful ocean which were out of sight because he had his eyes closed while he was in a baby's dream, this was the firstborn of Minato and Kushina, Naru to Uzumaki / Namikaze.

When Minato arrived, Kushina looked up to see her husband, so in a shaky and slightly weak voice he spoke "Minato-kun, t-everything ... is it alright?".

Minato just shook his head and said in a somewhat sad tone "I'm afraid not, the bijus are uncontrollable, and nothing stops them, so I'll have to do something, and I know you won't like it," he said as he watched his son who slept peacefully ignoring what would soon happen.

Kushina at first did not understand what she meant but then the realization hit her and attracted her son closer to herself, "NO, I will not let you make my child a Jinchuriki, the people will hate him, and plan to put 2 beasts tail inside, kill him. No, I strongly refuse this! " He said with a clear tone of anger at the thought that his son's body exploded, it was no secret that only one of the tail beasts had enough chakra to explode the body of a human if the sealing is done wrong or she was given a beast with more power than the body of the container could support, but 2, in theory, not even a Uzumaki or a Senju with such powerful bodies could bear it, so she did not understand at all because her husband devised a plan so stupid being the genius he was.

"I know what you are thinking, Kushina-chan, but I don't plan to put our son in danger of death without a plan. I think I can make the 2 bijus enter Naruto's body without killing him or hurting him in the process." That stunned. To Kushina for a moment, her husband had found in a few hours the idea of how to put 2 tail beasts in a single container, a feat that almost every village wanted to accomplish to create even more powerful weapons for war, for something He was a genius, although he remained skeptical of this.

"How are you so sure it will work? How do you know it won't hurt my baby?" he asked with a fear in his voice as he took his baby in his arms and hugged him as if he never wanted to let him go, which was partly true, well forget the part, it was totally true.

Minato just looked at his wife with his son in his arms and for a second the scene made him reconsider the idea that he had for the possible danger that this plan had, but he hardened his resolve, he was confident that this plan would work, it had to work " I can't explain to you now why it would take time that we don't have, I just ask you to trust me, and that you trust that I would never do something without being sure that I wouldn't hurt our son, "he said seriously looking into his wife's eyes.

Kushina just looked at the sincerity in her eyes, the assurance that nothing bad would happen to her baby, and saw the options, she didn't have many, so she reluctantly handed her husband to his heir of red hair, when Minato carefully took his son in his arms, Kushina began very slowly to get up from the bed in which he was "I do not approve of this ... but I see that there is no other option" he said slowly still a little weak "So at least I ask you to take me to help with the sealing and make sure my sochi will be fine. "

Minato wanted to deny but made the mistake of looking at his wife's eyes and saw the determination and the face that basically says 'denies and killed you' which caused a drop of sweat to fall down his forehead, even if he was weak, his wife knew how to scare her husband, so he nodded reluctantly, so he took her wife hugging her waist and made her use it for support and then the small family disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

**_-Of course in the forest on Mount Hokage-_**

The family of three appeared after a yellow flash on the top of Mount Hokage, in a clearing that looked large enough to even house the 2 beasts that attacked the village, seconds later another 2 yellow flash were seen behind the biju that were attacking the village appeared, appearing just above two gravity-based retention seals that the Yondaime had put through two shadow clones he had made, he knew that those seals would not retain the mighty beasts forever He had to work fast, but before he started working he heard his wife say something followed by several jingles like metal.

**_"Uzumaki sealing style: Adamantine chain sealing"_** after those words gold-colored chakra chains came out of Kushina's back that surrounded and tied the tail beasts, further restricting their movements "This will give you a little more Mina-kun time, "he said with little energy that Princess Uzumaki still had.

Minato nodded, quickly bit his thumb until blood was drawn and with several hand seals made with only his left hand, because on the right he held Naruto invoked a small altar where he put the baby, "Sorry son, I hope that one day you can forgive me for what I am going to do "he said with guilt, because he knew that the life of a jinchuriki was not easy, they were usually always marginalized, while the child seemed to wake up slowly and when he saw his father's face he only smiled and He tried to reach his face with his chubby little hands, which filled Minato with a little more guilt "But before he leaves me I will leave you a gift" he said quietly so that his wife would not listen to her while she took out a small parchment and he left it in the blankets of his son "This is a roll where there are several of my most powerful techniques, instructions on how to make stamps, my personal taijutsu, and some things that can serve you. I would have given it to K ushina or Sarutobi but I wanted to give you at least one gift before I left son "

Naruto only saw the scroll that contained great power and meaning, with his big and curious eyes, and after a few seconds of inspecting it, he did the only thing a baby does when he sees something new, grabs it and took the cylindrical part of wood that stands out from the paper to the mouth to prove it, which made him look both funny and tender, making Minato drop a sweat on the back of his neck, but likewise taking a small laugh at his little boy's antics.

Minato got up and walked away from the altar, leaving the 2 biju in sight the container in which they were to be sealed, and giving Naruto a clear view of the 2 great beasts and the reactions were diverse, for Naruto, I look at those big furry animals with childish curiosity and amazement at what I laugh a little to see them, while the biju who did not notice the baby's reaction to the blind fury of being sealed in something like a baby only managed to say.

**"A BABY! Do you want to seal the great Kyuubi no Youko in a child?"** asked with great fury and puzzled the great fox

**"This is unacceptable, I the great king of the monkeys will not be sealed in a brat wet diapers!"** I shout according to the great four-tailed gorilla just as outraged, but as his brother being impossible to move at the moment by the chains of chakra and gravitational seals.

Minato wasted no time and doing a quick sequence of seals said the most powerful sealing jutsu he knew _**"Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūin (Seal Jutsu: Grim Reaper Seal)"**_ so that behind him between the large beasts and Minato the great avatar of death appeared, the Shinigami "Shinigami, please I ask you to seal half of the chakra of the two beasts on my son's body and the other half on my" he asked while with another sequence of manual seals make a seal in the stomach of the lesser ojiazul, specifically, _**"Hakke no Fūin Shiki (The seal of eight trigrams)"**_ but something happened, the Shinigami did not do the action immediately, since he was meditating something himself.

Minato turned to see the great avatar of death and was about to ask something when he started acting making a decision, taking a bead necklace in one of his hands, while in the other he takes his little knife, and before that even someone could react took the whole biju chakra along with their souls and sealed them in the little baby.

Kushina and Minato were in a state of shock, the Shinigami, not only did he not follow the request of the Fourth Shadow of Fire, but also condemned his son to a death exploding by excess of chakra.

"..."

"..."

Or so they thought until they realized that nothing was happening, they saw with fear where the child was and to the surprise of both, the baby was fine, sleeping in silence after exhausting his small reserves of energy as if nothing was happening. Minato could not believe it, his son had endured not the power of one yes but of two full-tailed beasts as if nothing, this left him speechless, he wanted to see what made him so special as to endure this, and for a second he was happy and peaceful knowing that he could leave his son and wife together.

Although that peace did not last long when he saw how at the bottom where his son was lying he began to open a portal, and wondered why that was happening, what he did not know is that by concentrating so much energy from two tail beasts plus the power of the Shinigami for sealing opened a small tear in the space where all that energy was concentrated, absorbing everything in its path, Minato was about to try to save his son but a red blur ahead of him.

Kushina ran desperately to catch his little boy and move him away from the portal, he achieved the first, because he had his baby in his arms, but in the second he was not so successful, since the portal's suction force was too powerful what He ended up making both Naruto and Kushina be absorbed to who knows where, leaving only in the clearing where the sealing took place, an empty altar, the corpse of a great Hokage and man, and some craters where the great beasts of immense power were.

* * *

_**-**_**_To Love-Ru universe-_**

In an uninhabited park late at night, a portal began to be created, from which two figures emerged, one was a woman with long red hair, and the second was in the woman's arms in the form of a baby red and mustache marks on the cheeks, were Naruto and Kushina.

They both fell softly into the park's sand, with no visible wounds in sight, thanks to this although Kushina was tired she could get up relatively easily and study around, she only saw a park surrounded by several trees, nothing unusual, so that supposed that they were only transported to a park in the village of the leaf, ohhh how wrong I was.

His ramblings ended when he felt movement in his hands, and when he looked down he saw the reason, his beautiful boy, as he remembered, was pointed red hair, his pretty blue eyes, his adorable cheek marks, and his pretty red tail monkey ... WAIT, TAIL ?!

Indeed, Naruto had grown a red-tailed monkey tail that jutted out of his blankets, immediately thought the worst and came to the hasty conclusion that his baby had been possessed by the four-tailed monkey, until the Calm came and reason with her, and remembered that the seal would not allow that, and if he had done so, a baby would not be in his hands if not a red monkey that would grow exponentially until reaching a titanic size, so he arrived to the conclusion that how with the nine tails that had caused the mustache marks to appear due to the influence of his chakra, the sudden addition of the massive four-tailed chakra caused a mutation that caused a monkey tail to grow from its back.

His thoughts were cut again by the redheaded bulge in his hands to see the most tender thing he had seen in his life, his baby looking with large eyes at his new redhead tail that moved involuntarily in front of his face while trying to catch her with his chubby hands, so that when he catches her he will begin to nibble on her as if she were a snack with her mouth without teeth.

The scene meant that Kushina could only do one thing, despite her tiredness she began to scream and shout to the four winds "KAWAIIII", which generated 2 things, first that Naruto stopped chewing his tail to see his mother and laugh with your hands trying to reach it, and second that some passing bystanders were to see the origin of that scream.

When Kushina saw her baby trying to reach him she smiled warmly and brought him close to her face as she hugged him, "Hello my Naru-chan, you are not the most tender thing in the world" the newborn child just managed to laugh and try to hug all her mother's head making her laugh the same way.

But the moment was broken when a new voice spoke, "Hello? Is anyone there? Do you need help?"

Kushina looked at the source of the voice and saw a woman, with orange hair that reached her neck, had green-framed sunglasses, had what looked like a red leather jacket, with a white shirt underneath, and on his neck a necklace with a purple crystal, he wore denim pants that stuck to his turned legs and white sneakers, although what most made her notice was his obviously pregnant belly, which showed he was about 8 months old, and next to her was accompanied by a man of black hair in a row with a red headband, wearing a simple long-sleeved shirt and black baggy, denim pants, with black shoes, these were Ringo Yūki, and Saibai Yūki .

As they approached they saw Kushina and her baby and thought that they were simply a couple of mother and son who decided to take a night walk, but the idea was changed as soon as they saw that Kushina began to collapse, and that is after giving birth , bear to have a biju removed from his bowels, have to keep two beasts at bay with enough power to level entire villages, see almost lose his son in an interdimensional portal and go through it, to then believe that his son is possessed by a great demon in the form of a monkey, to only see that it is okay, they leave anyone, in this case this mother, exhausted, physically and mentally, so finally giving in to fatigue begins to gradually lose consciousness, and fall to the ground, but before falling to the ground is stopped by Saibai.

"Well, it seems that if they need help," Saibai commented with a sleeping Kushina in her hands, which even in her lethargy keeps her little whirlpool close to her hugging him.

This is noticed by Ringo, so thinking that it would be better for the baby to be in a more comfortable position, "Come here, little one, let your mother rest and here Aunt Ringo will take care of you" She did not know why she called herself the Aunt of the baby he had not even seen, but something told him that he would spend a lot of time with these 2 strangers, returning to the important, delicately taking Naruto from Kushina's arms, to accommodate him better, but when he sees his face he stays frozen in instead, as still as a statue, which Saibai sees, thought that maybe the baby would be hurt so he quickly gets close to the redhead.

When he sees the boy, he sees nothing wrong with him, moreover, quite the opposite, the baby was in a more than cute position, he Naruto baby with his cheek marks that made him look like a cute little fox, he had his tail as if it were a stuffed animal (and as it is not seen that it is attached to the child they think that the couple is a stuffed animal), while looking at the new couple who helped him so that even grabbing his tail he moves his little hands towards the face of Ringo, which only did one thing _"Kawaiiii!"_ he shouted in his mind what he did not dare to shout now for fear of waking the mother or scaring the little boy, which Saibai notices what causes a drop of sweat on the neck.

After calming down, Ringo and Saibai go home to rest for the mother / son duo, since they didn't find an ID to help them know where they live and their house was closer than a hospital, they would let them spend the night in his house to recover and rest.

* * *

_**-**_**_Yūki House-_**

After leaving Kushina in the guest room they took little Naruto to eat, after giving him some of his own breast milk that Ringo was already starting to produce, the little redhead knows he fell asleep and was left next to the bed where His mother was in a crib that they had bought before for their baby, not knowing that while he was sleeping something would happen without presidents where the protagonist would be the young Naruto and the place where he would develop, his mind.

* * *

_**-**_**_Naruto mental space-_**

In Naruto's mental space, only a large black space could be seen, since the Ojiazul had barely been born and had no real experience, his mental space also did not have a representation so he stayed in black, but it did look another thing besides black, a big, big cage.

The cage as it was said was large, but how big, because about as wide as five mountains together and as high as 2 times the mountain where Mount Hokage is, because it was this, it was to contain the two large and powerful creatures that had and at the same time had enough space to move, inside the cage at one end you could see a great monkey that was almost as tall as the cage, was red fur and green skin, was' The Great King of the Apes', the four tails, and he did not look very happy, and he showed it with his actions.

He began to bang his chest chest **"NO!, Again sealed, and now in a damn human brat"** shouted the great ape and then with one of his big limbs hit one of the bars of the cell, bending a little **"Damn humans, always repeating their same actions, they never change. Maybe you shouldn't have saved them father ..."** the yellow oji murmured softly, then removed the leg of the bent bar, which returned to its normal form, which it did that the monkey lowers its head in surrender starting to resign itself with the idea of escape.

_**"CRACK"**_

The sound of something cracking was heard, so he turned around where he saw the bar of the cage that had hit and deformed, but there was something that was not there before, that was a crack, one so small that any being of its size normally he would ignore it and if he saw it he would simply discard it, however the great monkey crowned upon seeing the crack did not do any of the above actions, and in his eyes he saw the light of hope, but why was this crack different? ?, why a cage containing a biju should not crack, not if he hoped to contain them.

The crack means that they had a very good chance to escape now, which is why they hit their chest again, but now instead of anger it was joyful, and accompanied by the blows there were several laughs coming from the monkey, laughs that made it come out to the second tenant, **"What's up chimpanzee? Did that crown of yours finally get embedded in your brain and you went crazy or glad you were locked together in a brat?"** those questions were followed by several steps that made the cage tremble, so that an orange-fox fox will be shown in the light, which was a little taller than the monkey, yes, this was the Kyuubi and it had a strange face directed to the his younger brother in the form of a gorilla.

The big monkey in green and red just stared at his brother with a stick face **"Kurama, you know as well as I do that neither you nor I have brains why we are chakra, so we cannot go crazy about it"** the now called Kurama just stared at him with a blank face.

**"Really? Tell that to Shukaku, or wait, you can't, he went crazy, and perhaps you forget the reason Son Goku"** that took a drop of sweat on his forehead to the now called Son Goku, after remembering that fateful day , as he had said before in theory the biju could not change his personality by a blow to the head like in those sleeves or rare movies that humans saw, being masses of pure energy, but when they were young Shukaku, the raccoon of a tail It was not as everyone knows it today, thirsty for blood and battles, in fact at the beginning it was the most peaceful of all the beasts of the tail, or that was until one day Matatabi the two-tailed fire cat who practiced his style fighting, somehow ended up giving a very strong blow to the head of the poor Shukaku, a blow so strong that left him unconscious, and when he woke up he had acquired the bloodthirsty personality of today.

Shaking his head from those memories, Son returned to the theme of his joy, **"Forget that Kurama, I have good news for you"** he said with great joy causing the fox to raise an eyebrow.

**"Unless it's a way to escape I don't see how good news can be"** these words earned him a monkey smile, or what looked like a smile.

**"In fact, that's exactly what it is"** he said confidently, causing the fox to raise his eyebrow even more, **"Look at this"** he asked as he stepped out of the way to let Kurama see the crack in the cage bar.

Kurama approached and saw the crack with slight doubt **"A crack? ..."** he asked without understanding at first but after reviewing that word several times in his mind reality hit him **"A crack"** pronounced the word this time with a little more encouragement

He had experience with the jails that his jailers gave them, and in all his years with any of his previous 2 containers, his prisons faltered or broke like this, much less on the first day after they were put in, unless he had an emotional conflict In any case, this was a great opportunity to escape.

**"Well, first we destroyed this cage, we destroyed this town a little, and then everyone on his side"** were the quick words of the great fox with rabbit ears, which won him a silent settlement of Son Goku, although in reality he would have liked to talk with his brother a little, he remembered that he was more a lone wolf, or well, fox in this case.

They were about to throw both a great blow to the fence to destroy it and get freedom for the first time, but something stopped them, and that was that they saw a small red dot that approached the cage creating small waves to its step, for a second they thought they were starting to fail their eyes but after they both carved it a lot, they realized what it was, crawling near its container without seeing them.

Somehow little Naruto had managed to enter his mental space while he slept, seeing nothing in hundreds of kilometers besides a very large cell and being the curious baby he is, he only managed to go to that place, all the time watching below, trying to find something else in the big nothing under his feet and palms.

The 2 beings of numerous tails could only see the child as if he were a prey, what was in his eyes, they saw how he approached his cage, so they decided that when he arrived and saw his great and frightening forms, and saw In his face, horror would be the best time to end the red-haired brat, they were sure he would be scared, that is, whenever they saw them, no matter how old they were, humans always showed the same face, a face of terror.

**_"I couldn't kill you with my own Yondaime claws, but at least I will have the satisfaction of reuniting father with son"_** Kurama said in his thoughts, with a great thirst for blood.

But something happened, the closer the child got to the cage and consequently to the 2 chakra constructions, these instead of being furious as they almost always were, they began to feel a calm that they had not had for a long time, but that calm He wouldn't take away his desire to kill the brat. When Naruto passed the bars and began to dazzle green and orange with white spots, he raised his head, and set his sights on the two animals.

Kurama and Son Goku hoped that when they saw them the baby would scream, cry, or become in his mental diaper, but they did not expect what followed, Naruto looked at them with big eyes full of amazement, so much wonder that it manifested itself in the form of stars in his eyes, and he began to want to approach Son Goku who was the closest to take his big front leg that was in the form of a fist, all the time while he was babbling happily trying to catch the great and great monkey with his hands.

When Naruto reached his big fist which he hugged trying to uselessly cover the entire circumference of it, Son Goku did not know how to act, it would have been very simple to crush this human baby with the same leg he was hugging, but he did not, he He was frozen, the great Son Goku who could fight with hordes of Ninjas without hesitation, always knowing how and when to react to the minimum aggressive movement, was now frozen before a single infant of no more than a few hours of life without knowing how to move or if I had to do it. And when Naruto raised his head and gave him a big baby smile, something came up in his being that he hadn't felt since his father smiled at him like that so many centuries ago.

_**"What is this? It feels like when Father congratulated me for saving people from active volcanoes in my youth. No, it feels even ... a little better than that"**_ these were the thoughts of the great gorilence-looking monkey.

Naruto although he was fascinated with him great and great crowned gorilla, he also wanted to see the orange fox, so he still reluctantly released the great hand of Son Goku, who did not know why but felt a little empty when he released him.

Naruto resumed his method of travel, bone crawling and approached Kurama, who even by the shock of being seen differently in so many centuries did not react until he felt something in his front leg. Looking down he saw the reason for the sensation, little Naruto was now in his paw hugging one of his fingers, while at the same time rubbing the fox's soft fur.

When he noticed it instinctively, he pushed his leg away, causing the little baby that had leaned on it to fall face down on the ground, hitting his face in the process, rose from his fall with tearful eyes "Buaaaa" and began to cry because of his first experience with pain in all his plump and pretty face.

Although this was a reaction they expected that did not make the fox feel less bad, for some reason seeing him cry because of him brought him a bad feeling, he did not know why, but it was so. For what he wanted to stop crying, he approached his great snout and faced the crying infant and in a show of affection he had not given before, he licked his face with his gigantic tongue, yes, trying to make Naruto not get stuck in this and it would end in his mouth, now if you had asked him at that moment why he did what he did, he would not have an answer, he didn't even know why it was, he just knew he had to.

Naruto felt the tongue on his face, and stop crying he saw the motive, the great face of the fox with soft fur near him, so forgetting his pain and with a big smile he approached and tried to hug the fox's nose together With a point of his fur. Kurama instead of backing away as before, let the boy have fun at his expense.

But as in the real world Naruto was tired and his energies were low so he began to yawn and carve his eyes with his small hands, an action that did not go unnoticed by the biju.

Kurama using one of his tails lifted the little one and put it on his back, so that he would sleep more comfortably, which the happy boy, but he wanted the great great gorilla to sleep also next to him, seeing in the direction of this he began to lift his arms and clench his fists as if to say, 'let me hold you while I sleep'

Son Goku was not very sure, he did not want to disturb his brother by being very close only to the baby he now had on his back so he spoke **"The boy wants him to be his stuffed animal while he is sleeping"**, the words as such caused an image Mental in the head of a little fox They are transformed into stuffed animals while being hugged by Naruto.

Such an image caused an action that the fox of millennia had sincerely not done since his father died, a funny laugh, but like the baby, Kurama was tired for a long night being released and resealed in so little time, so I just wanted to sleep and he didn't care about anything, **"Then sleep by my side and let him open you, I don't care, but just for this occasion. Son, don't get used to it"** he said, but he had a slight feeling that They would end up like this more than once.

Son nodded so he lay down next to Kurama and glued his body to the point that the 2 backs were joined, where Naruto and the monkey slept.

Naruto settled into Kurama's fur and took a part of Son Goku's coat in his hands to use as his teddy, despite being four-tailed hair he felt that warm feeling again when Naruto began to hug him. So with a smile that they had not long since, the proud King of the monkeys, and the most powerful of the biju slept in peace while not noticing that outside the cage there was a levitating figure who saw everything with his eyes so strange purple, with concentric circles and commas in those circles, and a small smile on his wrinkled lips.

_**-**_**_End of chapter 1-_**

* * *

**Well, how about my first chapter of this my first story, well ?, bad ?, I accept constructive criticism, and some suggestions, for what he comments.**

**Now some news about my way of making stories, first, several of the chapters that have this or other stories may have more or less these words, or maybe less, that will depend on my inspiration to make these chapters, and not worry for those who like the story, this story will end, EVEN TAKE ME YEARS!**

**And some may wonder why I gave Naruto a second biju and why I specifically gave "Son Goku" instead of "Gyuki" or "Chomei", because for 7 reasons I will say.**

**1\. I decided to do this because I have seen some fics where the writer puts Naruto all the biju as soon as he is born, and although it seems an interesting idea, I also see it very unlikely, since although it is true that Naruto does As an adult, he is used to supporting large amounts of energy for his workouts and that is why he supports them, but a newborn baby, I feel that even if they are sealed it would be a great energy load for him, so I play with this idea, but in Instead, I only use two biju.**

**2\. I decided to this one that among all the tail beasts, Son Goku has always been my favorite, both in design and skills, after Kurama.**

**3\. I feel that the addition of this great boy will give him a good increase in power to face Lala's father and I say this because I remember how with a single movement mixed with the control ability of Son Goku's Lava and Naruto's Rasenshuriken They managed to basically cut the avatar of a god.**

**4\. His ability to give the Son Goku container to control the Lava always made me very cool and I would have liked to see Naruto use that skill more in some fics, so now that I do mine I can do it.**

**5\. They are Goku, as we know, it is neither the strongest nor the weakest of the 9 biju, it is in the middle as far as the amount of energy is concerned, which would give it a more than decent balance of power without scratching on divinity or something like that from the beginning to Naruto.**

**6\. I feel that Son Goku being a monkey who is naughty and curious by nature fits well with Naruto's personality because of his jokes.**

**7\. And finally, why is my fic and I can do it**

**Well, that's all we see in the next episode, read, comment, follow and recommend.**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Growth and discoveries, P1

**HEEEEELLOOOOO, to all of you guys here I bring the second chapter of this story, and to clarify some things that I forgot to say in the first chapter regarding the content that each of the chapters will have.**

**Well first of all to say that as you saw the first chapters they will be more than anything introductory where in addition to mentioning the reasons why it ended in the world of To Love-Ru, you will have some time jumps where you will see advances in both training and discoveries of Naruto's powers, such as possibly some interactions with several of the girls who will be in the Harem, and also how Konoha's recent actions are taking, this will be until he reaches the first canonical chapters of the anime and / or manga of To Love-Ru, in which I will try to put at least 2 chapters of the anime in each of the chapters that I write, it may be that in some cases where I am not very inspired I will put a single chapter, or in certain special cases it will go even higher long or some special chapter that has succulence (Lemon).**

**Now for those who have the doubt or fear that I will do the part of the training very long, at once I tell them, do not worry, since I do not know about you, but I have never liked that they make a story where more than 10 chapters is pure training, it is true that you have to imply that you strive in that to obtain the power that one wants to give you in history, but neither do you exaggerate, so the part of the training may last maximum 3 chapters. .**

**And as a last point, I ask you again and excuse me for how the spelling, grammar and other things will be in this chapter, but as I said before, I do not know English and I can only upload these chapters in this language if I go through the translator Google, so you may continue to see the chapters with these errors until I find a beta reader in English that is willing to help me in the corrections, without further ado I leave them with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To Love-Ru.**

Talking: characters talking

_Thinking: (characters thought)_

**Talking: Biju, ghosts talking**

_**Thought: (Biju, ghosts thought)**_

_**Attacks: Attacks, Chakra, energy, etc.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Growth and discoveries, P1_**

_**-15 years before the canon-**_

Kushina was writhing on the sheets of the bed while she slept, had slept peacefully all night, enjoying the pleasure of resting after a long night of stress, quarrels and continuous almost lost of her beautiful sochi, now the beautiful red-haired woman had a I dream very happy, shown that he always had a silly smile on his face, but what was he dreaming about?

"Ejejeje ... Ramen come, I just want to eat you ... Yum, yum"

Yes, I dreamed of what almost everything Uzumaki dreams of, a world of Ramen, this he did while grabbing a pillow and nibbling at it thinking it was the Ramen he had been chasing.

While he was doing this, he began to turn in the bed in the direction of the side where his son's crib was located without realizing it, and when he reached the edge of the bed, what happened to many happened, the law of gravity acted and he stopped facing the ground waking up effectively to the last Uzumaki woman and the younger Uzumaki, the latter who got up and removed his blankets to go to the direction of the sound that woke him from his baby dream.

Arriving at the edge of his crib and seeing between the bars, he found the cause of the sound, a Kushina sitting on the floor rubbing her red face from the blow as she fell from the bed. Naruto looked at his mother's red face which seemed funny to him and began to laugh and clap at the expense of his sore mother.

Kushina noticing the laughter turned to find the source of teasing and shut her up with a good thrashing in the head on his way _'habanero bloody' _, or so it was until I saw who came laughter, her heart skipped a beat at the seeing his son for the first time without the fatigue in between, there in a small swinging cradle was his little red sun, clapping and laughing possibly believing that he had made his face end like this for fun.

So leaving his pain aside and with his energies recovered by a good night's sleep, he rose from his position sitting on the floor and approached the cradle where little Naruto was, which while watching his approach mother ended up lying on her back smiling and laughing to see who gave her life.

The scene made Kushina smile again, who delicately took her son in her arm "Auuuu, my Naru-chan makes fun of her mother, that makes me so sad ~" she said pretending to be hurt, which Naruto didn't like , so trying to make her smile again try to hug her mother using everything, her arms, legs and even her tail.

Kushina noticing this brought his son to his chest, which he began to hug while his tail curled up on his mother's right arm as if he were hugging him, which brought a big smile to the redhead, and enduring the immense Wanting to shout how cute your son looked just said, "Thanks for the hug my little Naru-chan, I feel better now"

Naruto, listening to his mother's happy voice, raised his face to see his mother's smile, then threw a smile that matched his intensity. They stayed like that for a long time, just hugging and enjoying contact with each other until a noise alerted them to something.

**-Snarl-**

A growl that came from his stomach of both, implying that both mother and son were hungry, which made them both laugh so without wasting time they went first to the bed where with a child in his arms, Kushina sat down, Opening a little the closing of her dress , released one of her breasts, which approached Naruto's mouth that instinctively to get the nutritious milk, pressed the nipple and began to suck, an action that lasted about 10 minutes.

Once Naruto was satisfied, he released the little button, Kushina immediately put her breast back into her dress, so that immediately and as she had been taught in the hospital, she will lift her baby to lightly pat her back to give a little burp where he took the air, "Well, mom's little one has already eaten, now it's my turn, will you accompany your beautiful Da- san to breakfast Naru-chan?" It was the question he asked in a childish voice to his child, who still without understanding nodded dumbly.

Kushina smiled, and even with Naruto in her arms she got up and headed for the door of the room, when she came out she finally realized something, or rather remembered something.

That she was not at home, she knew because when she came out on the wall in front of her there was a picture where a young newly married couple was wearing their ceremony clothes, whom she did not recognize, so she added one more thing to her list of things to do for today, to thank the couple who took care of both her and her son while he was unconscious and the disaster occurred in the village.

Returning to the course, he went to the end of the hall where he saw some stairs that were supposed to lead either to the hall or to the hall. He went down the stairs and found himself as he supposed in the hall of the house, so far he had not noticed anything unusual or unusual, besides it seems that this was one of the lucky houses that was not even destroyed by the queues from the Kyuubi or by the lava of the Monkey King, so he thought he was in a house away from the center of the village.

Leaving his ramblings he looked at the door to his left, which he went to, passing the door he saw a normal room, as well as part of a dining room and the entrance to the kitchen, at first everything looked normal, but I noticed something Curious in the living room, on a small ledge.

"What is that thing?" in that piece of furniture where there should be a television, instead of the box-shaped device to which she was accustomed, there was a large but thin object, in the front it had what looked like a black crystal that now showed its reflection and that of his son ( **N / a: **Do not know if Japan and had already had flat screens at that time, but imagine themselves ), he puts it aside, the strange device, maybe and it 's something expensive that you enjoy this family So I would leave it.

As he headed to the kitchen he began to hear the familiar sound of fried eggs cooking, the fantastic smell of toast, egg and spices came to him. When he arrived at his destination, an obviously pregnant woman greeted him, if her big belly was something to say, he was cooking a large breakfast of eggs in different presentations, starry, fried, scrambled, rolled, in tortilla, although he could have sworn The smell of fried eggs with strawberry jam and some chocolate also came to him, _"Craving pregnant? Did I eat those things?" _Kushina wondered in her head with a bit of disgust when she realized the kind of things she was possibly eating while carrying her small whirlpool in her belly.

When she was sure there was no danger of her burning in the pan after the woman turned off the pan, Kushina was willing to make herself known, but Naruto was ahead of her plans.

"Gaaa, abu ga" ( **N / A: **How realistic my baby sounds, right? Hahaha) were the happy noises that came out of little Naruto after seeing the nice and friendly orange-haired woman who took care of him the day before.

Such noises made Ringo turn around after leaving the last plate of eggs with jam, chocolate and sparks, obviously his breakfast, and when he turned around he found the red-haired woman held to a restless Naruto, which was a bit Surprisingly, the woman showed a serious case of exhaustion, I also noticed that the child was possibly newborn because of how small he was, although he had a lot of energy if his laughter and agitation were a clue, which gave him the right idea that the woman the day before he was in labor, and that he could stop after that was frankly impressive.

"Hi, I see you finally awake, you scared my husband and me after you passed out in that park, are you alright?" Ringo was the question after leaving his thoughts to more later , "We brought our house after you passed out why we did not find any identification"

Kushina nodded gratefully, "Yes, now I'm better, thanks for having me at home and taking care of myself and my cute Naru-chan," he said to take his son and with his mouth blow him in the belly causing a lot of laughs from the red-haired duo.

Ringo stared at the interaction between mother and son, not being able to ask a question _"Will my child and I be this way together?" He _asked himself as he stroked his belly where a new life grew.

"Forgive my manners, I introduce myself, I am Kushina Uzumaki, and this little ball of energy is my son, Naruto Uzumaki" He introduced himself after he stopped tickling his son.

Ringo nodded with a smile "Nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san, my name is Ringo, Yūki Ringo, but you can call me Ringo" the orange-haired girl also presented herself kindly.

"Well, it's a pleasure, Ringo, and tell me Kushina, you don't need the formalities after you've helped me, after all, after the attack on the village, I don't think it was easy to bring me here with all the chaos," he said, still thinking he was in the village of the leaf, without even noticing the lack of chakra of this new world while concentrating on the happiness of having his child in his arms, and the gratitude he wanted to give his benefactors.

Ringo looked surprised at the woman, did not remember any attack in the city, or of terrorists or something similar, and that calling the village town seemed even more strange, "Excuse me Kushina-San, but what attack are you talking about? I don't remember that they had a tough attack in the city, nor talked about one in the news "

This took Uzumaki a little off guard, after all, as it would be possible that this woman could not see a gigantic nine-tailed Fox that creates tornadoes and earthquakes with its tails, and a large green and red gorilla that launches lava by the mouth both of the size of mountains, that is not something that one simply loses sight of, and it was more than obvious that such a thing would not happen in the news, first he would have to start rebuilding the city, and then everyone would know about that "Year Didn't they see the Fox and giant gorillas destroy the village? " he asked starting to notice something in the environment he had missed before.

"Excuse me, but what village are you talking about, you've mentioned it a couple of times, but we are now in the city ( **N / A: **I don't remember the name of the city of To Love-Ru, if anyone knows what it is, they tell me in comments please, thank you ), ¿ is in any other prefecture in Japan? " I ask curiously Ringo.

"... Japan? ... " Kushina asked with a small frown on her face, followed by starting to scan the environment of this so-called 'city' using her sensor skills that she naturally has as Uzumaki. And when she does his eyes open in shock, right? He doesn't feel shinobis chakra, he only feels civilian chakras several kilometers away.

Ringo sees Kushina's face and was about to say something, but two things happened that I don't expect first "Can you carry it for me a minute?" It was Kushina's question as she handed her quickly, but carefully at the same time to Naruto, and second she ran to levels that no human should even be able to touch, blinking a few times to understand what had happened, until something took her out of her reverie, that was something hairy that was stroking her chin, looking down I look at something that left her even more shocked.

A long monkey-like tail with a red coat, although the tail itself was not what caused the shock, or at least not at all, what caused it was who the tail was, because now that She had without her blankets, it looked clear as she left the back of Naruto's back, just because of the coccyx, she was about to say something but a scream stopped her, and feeling that it was something that the little boy in her arms should not Listening quickly put him on the kitchen table and covered his small ears, for seconds after confirming his theory.

"WHAT FUCK? WHERE DIFFICULTIES DO WE END?" It was Kushina's very loud and flashy cry when she left and saw the big city around her instead of the village. Ringo knew there would be many explanations to give or receive and possibly some of those would be a bit fantastic for some reason.

* * *

_**-1 hour after breakfast-**_

Kushina after going through the initial shock, entered the house and told the still hesitant Ringo that she would explain everything after breakfast, which took about half an hour, and now she was here in the living room, along with Ringo and his fresh out of his study at home Saibai, after explaining everything, from what it was, bone a Kunoichi with super powers that include even chains of pure energy to seal whatever, from where it was, the possible reason that they are here in possibly another world or dimension, and why possibly Naruto had both mustache marks on the cheeks and a monkey tail, this while the infant was crawling on the ground trying to catch his tail, which seemed very tender everyone, especially the women duo who took a lot of willpower not to stop giving / listening to the explanation to suffocate him in a deadly hug while shouting how cute he looked.

Although one would wonder why an alleged Kunoichi, ninjas trained to kill and keep their secrets jealously would tell the couple so easily, simply, their Uzumaki sensor skills let him know that they were not a danger to her although he would tell them his secrets , because he felt no malice of them, they only felt astonishment and curiosity, besides that he owed it for having taken care of her and her son when he was unconscious, when they could leave them in the park, or sell their son followed by his organs, or force her to prostitute herself to leave her son alone ... if Kushina's imagination sometimes went too far.

He finished the explanation and a silence fell into the room, only interrupted by the continuous laughter and attempts to hunt his tail of Naruto.

"It's a great story and everything, it's more I think I could use it for a new manga, but being honest, it's very difficult to believe a story of those" the first to speak was Saibai, with some skepticism, although really good who wouldn't be like this after hearing a story like that.

"I suppose it is a little difficult to believe something like that, how about proof of my powers ... Let's see what use? I know" after meditating a little he got up and stared at Ringo, studying his features and clothing.

"Excuse me Kushina-san, what are you doing?" I ask with a little curiosity to be observed so fixedly from several directions.

Kushina smiled a little away from the couple to the other chair, and using a strange sign formed by his hands said _**"Enge no jutsu: Jutsu of transformation" **_( **N / A: **I think so the translation goes) after those words a cloud of Smoke covered the figure of Kushina, something that caught everyone's attention, especially Naruto who stopped momentarily chasing his tail to see what generated that 'pouf' sound.

When the smoke dissipated, Saibai's jaw dropped, when in his eyes another Ringo appeared exactly the same as the one beside him, he even had his wife's 9 month pregnant belly, and his same clothes, "This is one of my many skills, I can basically create an illusion with which I can take on the appearance of another person, animal or even something that I have seen, as long as it does not pass a certain size, "he said to later cancel the jutsu and proudly swell his already big chest making it look bigger.

"Well I guess that makes it more true although there are still parts that I can't believe," he said, looking discreetly at Naruto that after the deployment of the simple low-ranking jutsu had little stars in his eyes while he saw his amazing mother. "Like what your child has inside 2 giant beasts capable of destroying cities, and controlling elements "

"It's real, even if you don't worry, the seal keeps you there ... so ... I hope this doesn't make you look different from me or my sochi" I ask with a little fear that these good people will now reject she or her baby for fear of what she carried, as many did with her, because although a person was good, sometimes the fear was strong.

Although his worries went out the window when Saibai finally took his really typical carefree attitude to say "Don't worry in any case it makes them more great to what your son makes a hero for enduring something like that," he says as he gets up and He lifts the boy in his arms to lift him up making him laugh "Are you a really little hero ?, Hahahaha-" Although his laughter stopped when something unexpected happened to poor Saibai, it turns out that after an hour and 20 minutes of eating the call of Nature knocked on Naruto's door and he let it pass, the result? A Saibai wet with liquids that should not be named.

Naruto simply laughed at Saibai's shocked face while the other two women just endured the desire to laugh, if, with these 2 nearby, the life of the Yūki family would not be boring at all.

* * *

**-Universe Naruto, Konoha at the same time-**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage was at his Hokage desk again, seeing the immense stacks of paperwork on the desk he had to check and sign, silently cursing the first attack that occurred where 2 biju were involved, this had It cost hundreds of thousands of lives, both of ninjas and civilians, where they could even be added to 2 lives that were very important to him.

The first of his beloved wife, Biwako Sarutobi, and the second was his successor, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, the first who according to the autopsy had been killed by a sharp pulse weapon, which gives rise to initiate a theory, the which was that the possible attacker who brought the 2 beasts, first attacked the place where Kushina was giving birth, to take advantage of how the seal would be weak by the birth of the creature would free the Kyuubi, and if this attacker was so well aware of things like that, it meant that there was a spy in the village, his first thought was directly to his former teammate Danzo Shimura.

The man had always been behind Hokage's position, claiming that he would be a better option for the job than anyone else , and that he could take the village to the chasm and make it the most powerful of the villages, but it was very warlike, and with little moral, so he did not doubt that when he was not selected to wear the hat, again, he could have sold information about the event with the hope that he would kill the Room, or that he could even bring a good and new weapon in the form of a red-haired boy, but since he had no evidence he could not accuse him.

Passing his thoughts to the second important person for whom he died, the fourth Hokage, his body was found in the clearing on the top of Mount Hokage, but there was something strange about him , he was missing an arm, the right to be more exact, when it was seen it was thought that either he or Yonbi or the Kyuubi could end up tearing his arm off in a last attempt to avoid being sealed and the matter was left.

But after examining it, the body reached 2 conclusions, first, that it needed new forensics because the current ones seriously need to return to medical school, and the second, that the biju did not do this, this is because the arm of the Yondaime by what indicates what remains of it was cut almost cleanly by what looks like chakra scalpels, this was shown because the cut that was found showed a cut with remnants of a chakra strange to that of Minato or the biju, in the . Also as he said, the cut was very clean, it just seems that in the end he finished the job in a hurry.

If he, who was not a doctor, could notice this, he was surprised in a pleasant way that his coroners will not notice this.

For such reasons he immediately put a group of Jounin investigative specialists, to discover what happened with that arm, lost.

Although there was also another problem to deal with, the apparent disappearance of both Kushina and Naruto, since they were nowhere, it seemed that they had swallowed the earth, both the civil council and the ninja were enraged by this and requested an immediate search of the 2, especially Danzo, but for very different reasons.

The civil council because they wanted them to bring the new Jinchuriki from the village to try to punish the "demon" for their crimes, or that was until both the Shinobi Council and Sarutobi fed up with their ignorance shut them up, and then explained how easier, simple and clear what a Jinchuriki was, and after the explanation the civil councilors saw the new savior with some eyes and somehow protective of the leaf, even if he was not with them, which is why they now asked to be he will find the red-haired couple to give them the protection of the village and then protect them now that he had the Biju inside.

The Shinobi council mainly wanted to find him to know that both Naruto and Kushina were fine, since Kushina was of the same generation as several of the clan heads, as well as a close friend of several, in addition to the fact that the 2 were in some way royalty by belonging to the almost extinct Uzumaki clan, a clan as powerful as the Senju and Uchiha were, and both belonging to the direct line of this clan's royal family, and everyone wants royalty to be fine.

While the council elders wanted their perfect weapon back. And finally Danzo who like everyone wanted them to find the pair but with reasons different from the rest. The bandaged and one-eyed man wanted to bring him for 2 reasons, the first one wanted to return because he knew that the child and the mother would be deterrents so that other villages would not attack the village, the child by the power he possessed now having 2 of the most powerful creatures on the planet, and the mother already knew she had a power that rivaled a Kage, junior, but to the end and to the place a Kage, and possibly would be of the few people able to help the child control to the beasts with their Uzumaki seals, besides he would like to train him himself.

After all, never in history has there been a shinobi like him, a Uzumaki, which in itself already grows to be exceptional ninjas for its immense reserves of chakra, its great resistance and vitality, its ability to make stamps of all kinds, his major regeneration even of the average shinobi and his bloodline the _**" Adamantine Chains " **_chains made of chakra so durable that even the Biju are not able to break them immediately.

If not that now he also managed to be the first jinchuriki of 2 complete biju, and one of them will give him a second blood line _" __**Yōton: Lava Liberation" **_, together all that together with the unlimited chakra that would have having 2 biju, and 'BUM' the perfect ninja, and being honest, man would like to train him and teach a little of the love and devotion he has to this people, now normally one would wonder why the change in attitude, of the normally cold and calculating ninja , simple, he saw the error of his path and actions.

After the attack on the village, after seeing the damage that his actions caused, to the same village he always wanted to protect, and he understood that his crooked ideals were the cause of this, that and the thought that a ninja must get rid of what makes it different from machines or the kunais they use, their emotions, were wrong, very wrong, so he decided to take a change in his acting, starting to repair the damage he caused to Naruto, yes, teaching him to be a ninja Cold minded calculator against your enemy.

What? He was wrong in his ideals, but no one took away the idea actually correct that a ninja should be cold and calculating missions, and know how to handle every possible situation even more bizarre and improbable that may be, and all that were their reasons for asking so fervently that they will find the Uzumaki boy.

And due to the insistence of the whole council, there was no other left for Hiruzen than to do a search group to find them.

"I'm getting too old for all this shit." Sighing again, Sarutobi was about to resume his tasks of signing the damn paperwork, but I noticed he had no ink, so looking in his drawer he pulled out an ink box, but noticed something else, a small notebook of Minato that he had there for important annotations regarding his work, the curious Sandaime that his predecessor managed to write in it took it out, opened and read the first page.

**Note Book: **_My first day as Hokage and I have mountains of paperwork! Now I see why the old man wanted to retire, but I wonder, why don't I just use shadow clones? , is faster _, _and as memories happen to me it is as if I had made them ..._

Sarutobi closed the small book, put it back in the drawer from where he took it and leaned back in his chair, for a moment the place was absolutely silent until a noise came from the lips of the old monkey "he ... heh , hehehe , JAJAJAJA "a little laugh that then turned into a hysterical laugh, then 'CRACK' hitting his head on the wooden desk by cracking it. So many years he was in the position of Hokage, he was so wise and intelligent that he received the name of ' _The Professor _' and never, NEVER !, came up with that simple solution.

Raising his head slightly with a self-inflicted bump, he looked at the photo of Minato, "Sometimes I hate your intelligence Minato," he could swear he saw the photo of the Ojiazul sweat an anime-style drop, but hey, it couldn't be done anymore nothing, just got up, made 3 clones of shadow that left paperwork, and went to bed on the couch where he began to read a certain book of orange pastes. Yes, I would be using this trick on what's left of him being in Hokage's position ... again.

* * *

_**-3 years later Yūki residence-**_

Two years had passed since the small but happy family of 2 with red hair arrived in this world, at first Kushina wanted to find a way to return to her original world so that her sochi could live in the village that her father wanted to protect with so much devotion

But he thought better, concluding that it was not the best option, that is, he was almost certain that at least more than half of it was not that the entire population would find out about his child's jinchuriki status, and it was almost certainly they would use that as an excuse to attack him and let off steam for the losses they suffered, a future he did not want for his son, so they stayed in this new world, universe, dimension, well what Out this place

Obviously, having to stay they had to adapt to the place, something easier than it seemed especially for Naruto that since he didn't know anything else his brain learned the things of this place easily, it also helped greatly that the place where they arrived, Japan, according to Ringo said his name was, for some strange reason they spoke the same language, so he only had to get used to the new amenities offered by the place, larger televisions, more sophisticated transport, etc.

Although yes, he did not leave his Shinobi training neglected, he did not want to rust, call it paranoia, but his training taught him that you never have to trust, and always be prepared in case there is a fight with someone very powerful, so he was already formulating plans to train his son in shinobi arts, because his mother's instinct told him that he would want to learn these arts, even if there was no need, but his instinct also told him that possibly if he would need it in the future, his instinct was Very talkative lately.

I send those thoughts to the back of his mind to see the scene that was unfolding in front of her, in the courtyard of the Yūki residence, where he was visiting his son's games with Ringo's daughter, 2 children could be seen playing the catch the two seemed to be 3 years old, one was a boy with red and pointed hair, blue eyes, beast with a white shirt with a red swirl, black shorts, had three marks on each cheek as if mustaches were they will try and a long red tail like a monkey.

Next to him was a girl who had orange hair, as the boy her hair was very rumpled and pointed, she had brown eyes and was wearing a nice summer dress with flowers, both were barefoot playing in the backyard, these were a Naruto of 2 years, and the daughter that Ringo had a few days after they will reach this world, her name, Riko Yūki and one of Naruto's many friends.

"Hahaha, you can't reach me Riko ~" Naruto said with a small accent that showed he was still having trouble with words while running through the yard with a somewhat tired Riko behind.

"Espella, I just want to caress your goal" It was the response of the tired Riko, who as Naruto still had problems with words because of his young age.

The chase stopped when 2 things happened, first, Naruto using his tail and hands masterfully, as if they were practiced movements of a monkey climbed a tree that was beginning to lose its leaves by the time, this worried Kushina a little because although Naruto was very good climbing, the heart of a mother always worries when there is the possibility of her baby getting hurt.

But he began to see something happening to the tree where he climbed, which was the second thing that stopped Riko's persecution to see with amazement what was happening, an expression that Kushina shared but to a greater degree.

The leaves of the tree where Naruto had climbed, began to change, from the coffee he began to acquire at the beginning of autumn , slowly returned to green, and the flowers began to leave some of its branches until it was at its best point all tree.

A pregnant Ringo 8 months came just as he finished reflorecer the tree, saw Kushina 's mouth was open and a look lost as if he had seen a ghost, which arguably did, Ringo was among the rejuvenated tree, Kushina and Naruto , so he asked a question.

"What's up Kushina? Something bad?" The woman knew about Kushina's powers as well as the powers that Naruto might wake up in the future, supposed that this of the rejuvenated tree was a thing of that, maybe the boy used a power unconsciously, but he couldn't see what the problem was, he woke up a power that might rejuvenate what it touches or that controls nature, I didn't know, even with Kushina's detailed explanations the chakra was still an almost total mystery to her, but something so beautiful couldn't be bad, right?

"MM- _**Mokuton **_" was the only thing he said before falling on his back in shock. Naruto saw this from the tree along with Riko at the foot of the tree, they both worried about the red-haired woman so Naruto jumping from the tree and Riko just leaving their position went to help Kushina who was still shocked.

" ¿ Madera? Is that bad?" it was the only and innocent question that Ringo could ask without knowing the great and immense power that his nephew figure possessed.

* * *

_**-Naruto's mental space-**_

Naruto's mental space had changed a lot in the last three years that had passed, first the large cage that held the four and nine tails at bay had disappeared, instead it had been replaced by a bead necklace in each of the necks of the two beasts, but interestingly, in both necklaces there was an account that had a small crack, the same crack that had appeared on the bar of the fence.

Also the place ceased to be completely black, and was changed by 2 different ecosystems, on one side that covers exactly half of the mental plane you can see an area in which the ground is completely made of volcanic rock, in addition to that they are seen lava rivers and several rows of active volcanoes, while in the other half of the space there was a large meadow, where there were a lot of flowers and small trees of various types and species, or at least small compared to the one in the center of all the floral space, in the exact center there is a large crater in which half of the village hidden between the leaves could easily have entered, in the northern part of the hole there was a large tree, one so tall that easily It was twice the height of 9 tails, and with a flora in its glass that was a little wider than the entire crater, which covered with shadows.

These 2 zones were the domains of each of the bijus that lived inside Naruto, and I think it is not necessary to say who owns who, but now they did not see any of the 2 in the center of their domains, In reality, the 2 gathered in the center are seen, but in the mental space, at the borders of each of their areas.

¿ What were they doing there ?, Then ... At this time, fallen back with disbelieving faces on their faces. For though we have not yet been released to Kushina, yes they did with Naruto, to which asked not to talk about them with anyone not even his mother, which I accept, because he saw them as their great and brothers furry older, at first it was weird for the two great beasts that after years of isolation as far as humans are concerned, now they both have a younger brother, a kind younger brother who gave them these incredible mental areas and that took them out of the cage, this by turning it into necklaces and wristbands with spikes that the two chakra entities loved, but that has to do with its current, simple state.

In addition to everything his little brother gave him, which to the surprise of both beasts matured quite quickly, he understood that although he gave them these incredible areas according to the tastes of each one, he did not take away that they were locked up without possibilities of seeing outside, or that It was until while experiencing Naruto he found that he could let them see out of his mind without problems, so he always left him to say so a mental window to the outside.

And then they saw what just happened, they came to the same conclusion of Kushina and as she or almost like her, they fell on their backs in shock and almost unconscious of the impression.

Well, not every day you discover that your little brother has possibly the most powerful elemental bloodline of all.

**"W-what the hell? CC-how does our little brother have that damn bloodline? If he 's Uzumaki, not Senju" **were the shocked words of Son Goku, who was still trying to get out of the shock, so he had just happen.

**"Pp-well, I think I have a possible answer for that," **answered the question of his brother Kurama recovering a little faster than the shock.

**"I hear you Kurama"**

**"Well now, Kushina may be ... The granddaughter of the damn Hashirama, and that makes Naruto his great-grandson, so I guess he awoke a hidden gene and so he can use the **_**'Mokuton' **_**now"**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**" ¿ Excuse ?, I think I misheard, say Naruto, our cute little brother, is relative virtually direct Hashirama Senju, who is the cause of our confinements continuous?" **Asked Goku with a seemingly calm face, although the tic in his right eye was not lost to Kurama.

**"... Eh ... Yes ..." **was Kurama's calm response

**"I see ... AND WHEN YOU THOUGHT TELL ME CARAJOS PULGOSO DOG ! " **After losing the usual patience that characterized him, Son he started yelling at her most powerful brother in the face, he was not happy that hide things from his now younger brother

**"You better calm down Son, I had my reasons not to tell you, which I will say if you just calm down" **Son Goku, still annoying but being the smart biju he was, and wanting answers he left the questions for later, for now he would listen **"Well In the first instance, I didn't want to tell you, because I know that like the others you have a deep resentment with the Senju clan, especially Bashirama (mixture between Baka and Hashirama), for taking us to the current situation, and as we still didn't want you or me at all the boy, it is true he treated us well but he was a baby, I thought we could give him a chance after the first night, but without prejudice for his offspring "**

**"And second, when we had already accepted Naruto after his first words and the promise of a few months ago I didn't see the need to tell you about that," **Kurama clarified his reasons, and both how Son remembered that event that led them to his now. sibling relationship

* * *

_**-Flashback 1, 2 years ago-**_

_A 1-year-old Naruto had entered his mental space as it was already a daily habit, from the first day he entered his mental space he had become a habit that when he went to sleep he would end there, and play with his furry friends until He will fall asleep._

_When approaching crawling to the cage he found a Kurama and Son Goku waiting patiently for his daily routine of playing, Naruto passed through the bars of the cage, so that when he was a few meters away, one of Son Goku's tails took him and get up in the air at one of the favorite places of the child, the crown of the monkeys bone, and so began a night of game that lasted more or less a half hour._

_Kurama, who now had the one-year-old Naruto on his back, put it down and placed it in front of him, watching with some surprise what he was trying to do, since he opened and closed the mouth from which tender noises came out, he thought that I just wanted to get something out of his mouth until I heard something that was not expected and ... that filled him with a very strange joy._

_"Bu ... Du ... Dudama, Dudama" Naruto said trying to imitate the name of the great Fox who had heard so many times say to Son Goku._

_Kurama and Goku couldn't believe it, baby Naruto had said his first mental words, and it was the name of one of them, or well that was the intention. Son Goku felt a little jealous, he knew that although the first mental words were not the same as those in real life, since so to speak, the mental words are an advance or mental practice of how he will say his first words in reality and that they usually changed from the mental ones, which they believed would be "Kasan" or something, and being honest, he would have liked the first words to be his name, but how little he knew about human babies is that they don't say 2 words immediately, so he would settle for his brother's joy, or that was until it was shown that they possibly had a little friend genius._

_Naruto turned to see Goku "Do ... Bo ... Boku, Boku" was what he said after Kurama's name._

_Son Goku could not help smiling immensely, Naruto approached and carefully hugged him with his huge leg as he approached him, where the little boy returned the hug._

_This was officially a day that Kurama and Son would always remember, the day they possibly started a friendship._

_Five days after that, Naruto said his first word in real life, addressed to his mother, which was "Mom", which filled the redhead with immense joy, so much that she did not stop crying with joy in all the day._

_**-Fin flashback 1-**_

* * *

_**-He started flashback 2, 3 months ago-**_

_How every day since Naruto was born he entered his mental space, but this time unlike the others instead of night it was day, and he was running to the great cage that had his friends trapped with a gift for them , one who hoped they will enjoy _.

_Upon arriving at the cage I notice the strange looks of his friends who could not help asking, __**"Now it is not that it bothers us that you visit us during the day but what happens Naruto? Did something bad happen?" **__These questions were asked by Son Goku._

_"Nothing Doku-nii, only I come to give you a gift" Naruto said cheerfully with a smile that showed all the teeth._

_**"So a gift, what kind of Naruto gift?" **__Kurama asked this time, somewhat interested as he rose from his lying position._

_"This Dudama-nii" sat on the floor of the cage and making a funny face that included the tongue outside and a face that he thought would look very concentrated, he started working on his gift._

_Not long after that, the mental space began to change, the cage began to dissolve and take the new form of beaded necklaces that went directly to the necks of Kurama and Son, along with some wristbands with some spikes of what seemed metal in your hands or front legs._

_But it did not stop there, also the space began to have more colors besides black _.

_They began to look green, red, brown, purple, blue, orange, white and although less than before it looked a little black, the color ranges were divided into three groups._

_In the first group where the red, orange and black were, they went to one half of the mental space and began to form solid black rock as if they had burned it, mountains made of the same material, but which had large holes where they came out a reddish orange material which, to Son Goku's astonishment, was lava._

_The second group consisting of green, brown, and purple went to the other half where a large clearing of green grass began to form with several of the most beautiful purple flowers that were in the center of that clearing formed a great hole with healthy brown soil, and in the southern part of the great hole an equally immense tree was formed with a brown trunk and a thick and dense flora on the top._

_And the last group of colors, blue and white, went straight to what would be the roof where a sky of the most beautiful blue formed with hundreds of fluffy white clouds._

_Kurama and Son couldn't say anything, they just looked between the new mental landscape and Naruto in awe._

_"Did you like Dudama-nii, Boku-nii? Is it that I fear that as shiemdre they are enchanted and cannot dall, eda metor hater the lutar metor" _( **N / A **: sorry if it is complicated to understand, but the young Naruto speaks like this )

_**"Naruto how did you achieve this?" **__They are that he had quickly emerged from the shock asked and momentarily ignoring the fact of what the boy called them._

_"Did you drink? Thinking!" It was the childish response the young man gave._

_**"No puppy, what the super developed monkey asked is how did you imagine this place?" **__Kurama asked ignoring the " __**Hey!" **__outraged by Goku._

_"Ah esho, I looked for them on the television, and I cut them ati, sholo returned what they liked and ta da!" He said with jazz hands that he had seen on a television show and his mother do to make him laugh._

_Kurama and Goku were moved, this puppy they had tried to kill on their first day of meeting him now was trying to give them the best comforts, remembering what they liked and taking the time to look for it and replicate it. _" _**Why?" **__Was Goku's question, _"_**Why do you do this for us?" I **__didn't take it badly, he liked the new place Naruto had done, but he wanted to know what made him do this._

_"Tor what? Tor what don my brothers, and my brothers can not live in a taula" was the answer Naruto gave_

_**"Your brothers?" **__both Goku and Kurama asked at the same time_

_"You, you are always having a fool, you like me as I am and she worries me , don't those brothers do that?" Naruto replied again with a big smile "And she that we are not the same, but still there, I love you as my brothers and my brothers do not twist in taulas, I promise that I will always take care of you as you do and I will help you as you do"_

_Those words that for some to come from a child would not take so much importance and would think that they are only words of a child, for the bijus it was different because in the eyes he had while saying that, he showed that this was a more serious promise than that a child his age should be able to give, with warm smiles, the two immense creatures made of chakra could only laugh and then hug the child with care not to harm him, to play in the new ecosystems._

_**-Fin flashback 2-**_

* * *

Son smiled at the good memories of little Naruto, **"I guess you're right, that the child has that bloodline doesn't matter, he's still our same pretty little brother, and he would never use it against us."**

**"That's right, now we will have to show the child how to use that power, because I am sure that the tomato head will not know how to use that thing, the good thing is that I managed to memorize Hashirama's hand poses when I use it against me," **Kurama said.

**"If I will also help you with that, I also memorized some of the attacks and the way I swing his chakra to do it, at least something good will come out of those stupid fights with the old tree man" **Goku contributed **"Although I will also have to teach him how to use lava, no doubt Naruto will grow up to be a powerful man, even more than that Bashirama "**

**"That will make sure you and I are, our little brother has to be so strong that nobody can beat him if he has to fight" **were the last words that were said in that mental space, they would have to wait a bit to start training Naruto when Kushina did it, but when he did, they would make sure that he was the best and most powerful ninja there ever was, his accounts ran that.

**-End chapter 2-**

* * *

**Well here ends the second chapter, and what did you think ?, Well, bad, tell me in the comments.**

**As you saw now we appreciate the type of relationship that the biju now share with Naruto, what do you think ?, and we are also starting to see what are some of the abilities that Naruto will awaken and that he will be able to use, and for those who want to know in addition to "Yōton and Mokuton" Naruto will not awaken any other elemental type bloodlines, he may have an affinity for the 5 elements since he would only lack the element ray that does not give any of those bloodlines, and his natural affinity for wind that has, but I'll see that.**

**Now a few things that I forgot to say in the beginning of the chapter, here a reader friend asks if basically Kushina will be in the Harem, and as for that, I turned it over in my head and then I came to a conclusion, the answer. ... You will know it in the next chapter, but as long as you tell me what you think of that idea, in reality the decision has already been made, but I want to know what you think of that.**

**Well until the next chapter, follow, comment and share.**

**-Ja ne-**


	3. Growth and Discoveries, P2

**Welcome to all my great readers, you are welcome to read this, the third chapter of this great story, but before we start with the chapter some notices.**

**First, a user told me some things regarding the previous chapter, so there are some comments regarding some things related to that, first, he told me that my grammar and English needs to be worked, and it's true, as I said, I don't know English, actually, it's a language that doesn't matter how many times I study it, I can't understand it completely, so I apologize in advance, but, I don't know if, in this or the next chapter I will use 'Grammarly' or some application to correct it, I guess after you read it you will find out.**

**Another thing, if any of you would like to help me and be my beta reader in English I would like to be told in the comments, or by an Inbox, now as the last point before starting the chapter, with which I left waiting in the previous chapter to some, Kushina will be in the harem? YES?...NO?.**

**Well, the answer is...**

**Is...**

**Is...**

**Is...**

**I already sound like a broken record. Anyway, the answer is...**

**A resounding "YES", I always liked this couple personally, tell me and call me what you want, but my decision is made, well, I'll leave you with the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, To Love-Ru or any song that I use in this fic.**

Talking: characters talking

_Thinking: (characters thinking, flashbacks)_

**Talking: Biju, ghosts, invocation speaking**

_**Thought: (Biju, ghosts, invocation **__**thought**__**)**_

_**Attacks: Attacks, Chakra, energy, etc.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Growth and Discoveries, P2**_

_**-10 years before the canon-**_

It had been 5 years since the arrival of the Uzumaki's duo to the world of To Love-Ru since then many things had happened.

After meeting the Yūki family, they let the duo live in their house for a while, well, they had actually been told that they could live there if they wanted, but Kushina insisted that she would get a house, for herself and her Sochi, This was done thanks to the money that Minato had given his son in the scroll he gave him before he died. It turns out that, in addition to the techniques and forms of combat, Minato left him a considerable amount of money on the roll, which fortunately for the redheads turned out to be the same currency in both worlds, although the strange and good thing is that, although the bills were different, the coins were the same, and for some reason, Minato left the money in pure coins, rare but lucky.

Although they left the Yūki's house for the fortunes and happiness of both families, the house in front of the Yūki's had been uninhabited and put up for sale, a house that Kushina immediately bought.

In other news, Kushina also got a job, only in a nearby company as a receptionist, where she made a lot of money, although this was not necessary due to the money left by her late husband if she considered it necessary to keep up appearances and not be left alone. at home all day, although he regretted it a little later because the office work compared to his shinobi life was "sooo boring ~", in his words.

Another thing that happened was the start of Naruto's shinobi training, something that had changed from his original plan, something rushed some would say, though Kushina thought otherwise for four main reasons, first, tradition, little was known about the swirl clan. One of those things is that, unlike the shinobi villages where he trained children at age 6, Uzumaki did so at age 4.

Premature, perhaps, but after many studies that the Uzumaki clan did in its beginnings during the bloody wars, it was discovered that at those ages, the children of their world and clan learned much better physically and mentally than in later ages, because, At that age, humans in his world and clan normally absorb information better, and their bodies adapt much better to change and training, and the reason why the Whirlpool clan had such good warriors at such early ages.

The second reason, Biju. Kushina, who still didn't know about Naruto's relationship with the Biju until a few months ago, and although I still don't know this fact, I consider that the sooner I learned to control them, the better.

The third reason, the **_"Mokuton"_** and the **_"Yōton"_**, Kushina knew about the Yōton that Naruto would give to the Yonbi, and although he had planned it with a training plan to start at 6 years old, he had not planned the _**Mokuton**_, yes thus, making Naruto learn to control 2 bloodlines the **_"Yōton"_** and _**"Adamantine Chains"**_ along with everything a shinobi would need would be very difficult, now adding a bloodline like the _**"Mokuton"**_ that is said to be the most difficult to master due to its immense power, and did not have much knowledge of it, were reasons enough to start earlier and that Naruto at his best age could use his imagination to find ways to use it, and his body more adaptable to learn to control it, or at least acclimatize your body to start that workout.

And the fourth and final reason, the boy was a genius, both in body and mind, in the body, he meant that Naruto had a body that was rarely seen, a body that was naturally growing to store power, agility, strength, and resistance. It was seen why even at the age of 3 he could climb and descend trees as naturally as a monkey or a cat, and enough strength to easily and inadvertently lift the sofa with a surprised Ringo to reach the ball that Riko had thrown into a game day.

And in mind, the boy learned and absorbed information like few registered geniuses, his mind and wit were almost as great as those of the famous _"Itachi of the Sharingan"_, although unlike the one mentioned above, he had an even more age-appropriate mind.

He was very smart, but he was still the same radiant personality boy of 5 years.

Speaking of the 5-year-old boy, he is now returning from a kindergarten day he had entered when he was three years old, in the standard kindergarten uniform, black pants, white shoes with a black and white shirt, a yellow coat and an equally yellow hat, came with a cute orange-haired girl of the same age and uniform on her right side, while on her left side there was a girl who dressed just like them, who had blue hair, the three of them were holding on hands singing children's songs like _"little star where are you?"_.

The one with the orange hair was a very happy five-year-old Riko for the most intelligent and observant.

But who was the one on the left side? Well...

"~ Little Star, where are you? ~. ~ I wonder who you will be? ~, Your turn Haruna-chan" was Naruto's line directed at the blue-haired girl.

"Hai ~, ~ in the sky or in the sea ~ ~ a real diamond ~ Your turn Riko-chan" Haruna replied, now before continuing with the tender song perhaps they are questioning how Naruto and Haruna met, well, this is solved with a simple and fast flashback.

* * *

**_-Flashback 1 year ago-_**

_Haruna Sairenji was a cute 4-year-old girl with pretty blue hair, she had cute skin, white and smooth like porcelain, she had a nice white dress with white sneakers, now that girl was in the middle of the trees in a park, being kidnapped by a man, a pedophile._

_Little Haruna had been taken to the park by her mother, along with her older sister, but in a moment of carelessness, the little one was taken by a girl's hunter who was there._

_Right now, the pedophile was trying to escape the park with the scared girl in his arms, or so was the plan until someone stopped him._

_"Hello! Hello, frient, what are you plading at?" It was the voice of an apparently 4-year-old Naruto who, although he already spoke better, still had problems with one letter or another, was now wearing a red shirt with a black swirl on his chest and black training pants, in addition to blue sandals from ninja. Naruto had appeared out of nowhere on a tree branch, head-first as his legs held him to the branch._

_The boy's head appeared out of nowhere and so close to the man's face that he got scared and fell on his back, freeing little Haruna._

_"Hey, are you okay my frient?" Naruto asked after jumping from the tree to the grass where he barely touched the ground, a very scared Haruna ran to get behind the boy "What do you have a girl?" was Naruto's question to the frightened Haruna: "By the way, what are you plading with the lord over there? Is he your father?"_

_Haruna looked at the red-haired boy who unknowingly saved her for the moment from the bad man "No, I don't know him, I move aday from my mother and Onee-san," replied the girl, still scared._

_Naruto just looked at the man who got up slowly, he was thin, he had a beard for a few days and he was sweaty, the guy was wearing a gray jacket and sports pants, with a cap, he remembered in his mind that his mother had warned him about guys like him, what did he call them? , finger paws, senophiles, oh yes, pedophiles, bad people who did bad things to children by offering sweets or simply kidnapping them._

_What they did, he did not know, his mother did not want to tell him, claiming that his innocence should not be contaminated. Anyway, there was no time to remember that, now he had to deal with this bad man._

_Then he remembered some wise words 'according to his mother' to deal with people like these, words that went like this "my beautiful boy, if you ever meet one of these and try to do something to yourself you just have to do one thing and that thing is ... "._

_"Damn brat, you scared me, but you better go, my friend and I want to have fun, right little?" He said with a lustful smile directed at Haruna that only scared the little one even more "Now go or I'm going to -"._

_He did not finish his sentence because a reddish stain passed right in front of him, a second later he felt a pain, so great and indescribable, that I swear that he almost died at the moment. Down below, at his crotch part, was a Naruto doing a "Dynamic Entry" taught by Kushina, right in the man's family jewels, while Naruto finished his mother's phrase "Hit him hard in the crotch!", And Naruto didn't know of a harder hit than this, which, compared to what his mother gave to the training posts, he thought was weak._

_I just didn't consider that his punches were strong enough to break small tree trunks, so if the man were asked now how strong he was, he would not answer him as he had entered a coma induced by the pain of losing his manhood permanently. Without exaggeration, yes, don't bother Uzumaki Naruto._

_After this, he took a trembling Haruna who was not letting go of her arm back to the park along with a comedic pedophile being dragged down the leg, Naruto noticing the girl's fear, and hating that, asked him something to try to make him forget what It had happened for at least a few moments, "Excuse me, girl, what's your name? My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki", he said while smiling like only the wise man._

_The girl looked at her rescuer with that radiant smile that made her blush and found him cute because her mustache marks on her cheeks made her look like a cute little fox, "H-Haruna, Haruna Sairenji" and after that day they became very good friends._

**_-End flashback-_**

* * *

To her surprise, the girl Haruna lived near Naruto and Riko's house, so Naruto on a game day introduced Riko to her other friend from the game, Haruna, which made the two of them become very good friends, now back to the song.

"Hai, ~ little star where are you? ~ ~ He asked me, who will you be? ~" Riko replied now singing the next verse of the song

"~ when the sun is gone ~ ~ when nothing is shining anymore ~" Naruto continued.

"~ when nothing shines more ~ ~ show us your shine ~" Haruna continued.

"~ shine shine without stopping! ~ ~ little star where are you? ~" the three sang at the same time, and so it was until they reached each other's houses where they said goodbye, being the first Haruna, after Riko who entered the home to see her little sister who was born 2 years ago, Mikan.

As Naruto entered his house, which was in front of Riko's, "I'm home!" he screamed as he took off his shoes and let his hidden tail come out from between his clothes, which his mother had told him that he should not show to anyone but Riko's family, which he understood after seeing that nobody besides him he had a tail, he hid it so that no one asked questions.

While Kushina asked him for that so that no one asks questions, or that he is taken to a zoo as the missing link in evolution, or that the government kidnaps him to dissect him. Maybe I should stop watching conspiracy movies.

**"Welcome Naruto, how did it go today?"** A hoarse voice answered Naruto, who looking up saw something that one would not expect to find in a city house.

It was a gorilla that, due to its size, appeared to be an adult gorilla, or at least seemed, in itself, it would be rare to find a gorilla in a house, but it was even rarer because it had red fur, green skin, fangs, a crown, and four tails.

Naruto jumped so high that he went over the gorilla's head and ended up on his back "Goku-nii did it well, today I had fun, we played with modeling clay, we painted and hit some perverted boys who bothered the girls" yes, who was greeted at the door by none other than the four queues, Son Goku.

**"Oh, that's good Naruto, tell me, do you want me to take you to lunch or to train first? Today you choose"** replied the curious-looking monkey to the boy who was lying on his back with a warm smile.

"mmm ... eat first, I'm starving" Naruto said, Goku nodded and carried Naruto still on his back as if he were a horse to the dining room where a plate of rice was waiting for him, with another that had breaded shrimp and the last course with vegetable soup, accompanied by water and a little orange juice.

All this was served by a large fox the same size as the gorilla, he had rabbit ears and nine tails, "Kurama-nii, hello!" The cheery Naruto yelled as he watched his other older brother serve the food.

Ok, pause and explain, why are the two bijus out of the seal and Naruto not dead?

Well, it turns out that although the seal placed on Naruto was originally made to resist the most powerful beast of all, the Nine-Tails, it was not made to withstand more than that, so upon entering the seal also to Son Goku, it turned out to be A lot for the seal, and although it could contain them, it was very weak and it would have been possible for the two-tailed beasts to destroy it and leave.

This was easily demonstrated by breaking one of the bars on the first day of captivity, but they did not leave because they began to care for the red-haired boy. But to the beasts' delight, they discovered something that made up for being locked up.

That the crack they had made served both as a filter and as an exit door. So to speak, through the crack they could filter a bit of their chakra and their mind to leave the seal, although yes, almost all their power would remain within Naruto and they only left after commenting on it and receiving their permission.

**"Hello cub, I heard you wanted to eat, so I heated the food that you and your mother made yesterday, so you better eat and prepare, because today begins the next phase of your training"** replied the nine-tailed fox.

"Hai, Kurama-sensei," the boy replied cheerfully, getting off Goku's back and sitting down at the table to eat.

Next to the table was a Kurama with happy tears of a man in his eyes because his little brother called him "sensei", he never takes away that joy he felt when the boy called him that.

Son noticed the tears and his mischievous monkey side couldn't resist joking with his brother **"Brother, are you crying? Really?"** he asked amused.

Remembering that he was not alone, Kurama quickly wiped away the male tears and took a haughty pose, **"Not at all, surely your mutant yellow monkey eyes must be playing pranks on you"** Kurama replied rudely.

**"Who do you call a mutant monkey? Mangy dog"** Son replied.

**"To you super developed orangutan"**

**"Oh yeah ?! Hairball!"**

And so, the insults came and went, they were about to say one of the rudeness that no child should listen to, although well, several had already said, Naruto did not hear any because he was absorbed eating his mother's delicious food and him.

But before saying another word, the 2 beasts of great power fell silent, the cause, two blows well given to the head by a very annoying Kushina who had just arrived from work to eat and train her Sochi.

"Now ... Is it possible to know ... why ... so many profanities are shouting ... in front of my Sochi?" Kushina asked very asked, entering her bloody Havana mode, her eyes blank and her hair divided into 9 long strands.

Son and Kurama began to sweat bullets, they may be the most powerful creatures in the world, but neither of them was so crazy, powerful or stupid as to face a force as primordial as the fury of a woman and a mother.

Kushina was going to throw another blow at the two beasts who dared to smear their baby's innocence with such vulgar words, but was stopped by a red blur that screamed "Kasan! Welcome!" in a very happy way.

The woman in the eddies left her Habanero mode as fast as she entered and, in a case of extreme bipolarity, changed from bloody fury to mother's happiness, "My Sochi, how are you? Did you do well in school? These beasts did something strange? "He asked frantically as he hugged his baby as close as possible and directed the last question at the Biju.

Naruto released his mother and began to answer her questions, "I'm fine mom, I did well in school, and Goku-nii and Kurama-nii did nothing strange"

Kushina felt strange when her son called the Biju like that, she still had a hard time getting used to the fact that those two creatures of which one I always profess absolute and eternal hatred for her while she was her jailer, now walked around her house and were so friends. Naruto still remembers how he introduced them 4 months ago.

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

_Basically, Naruto told him that he wanted to introduce him to his older brothers, which was strange for Kushina because he didn't know any of his older friends._

_But the strangeness turned to endless fear when 2 masses of red chakra came out of Naruto's stomach and formed a pair of shapes in the shape of a gorilla and a fox on either side of his little whirlpool._

_But again the fear turned to shock when the 2 chakra beasts once formed instead of attacking her or her son just said in unison._

_**"Hi Kushina, we need to talk to you"** the result of that, Kushina ended up unconscious on the ground with swirls in his eyes from what happened._

_The biju's reaction was expected, but Naruto "What's wrong with Mom?" was the question he asked without understanding the reason for his mother's reaction._

_-**Flashback fin-**_

* * *

After waking up, they explained everything from the day they were sealed, to the day of Naruto's promise, plus they told him that they wanted to train Naruto, Kushina was about to refuse that, but one thing he did.

Naruto, who felt that he would refuse, used the most powerful technique in the universe, one that no man or woman could beat if used by a woman or child, _**"Puppy's Eyes No Jutsu"**_, at first he tried to resist, but when his lip began to tremble and little tears came out of his eyes he couldn't resist, and even reluctantly accepted the training for his son from the beasts, but he kept an eye on them, or rather, a clone of them.

"Mom, I'm going to train now with Kurama-nii, and Goku-nii, okay?" Naruto told his mother.

"It's OK, Sochi, just don't overdo it in a little while to go with them, and I'll give you something special for your training today" said Kushina.

"Really? What is it?" Naruto asked eagerly and with great curiosity.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, so wait until the time comes, not another word"

"Awww, that's not fair" said Naruto puffing up his cheeks in a small but cute pout.

"That won't work Naru-chan, so go train now and wait for your surprise" said apparently calm Kushina on the outside before the lovely image of her son, but in her mind _"No silk Kushina, no silk Kushina, no silk Kushina!"_, different story.

Seeing that it wouldn't work this time she accepted and addressed the now relieved Goku and Kurama who were saved by the moment from the woman's wrath, "Well we'll be down then kasan"

After that Kurama, Goku and Naruto left the dining room and headed for what was apparently a wall, or that was until Goku hit a specific part of the wall, which was a lever that opened a secret door in the wall that revealed a staircase, the strange trio of beings came down the stairs so that when they reached the end of it they found a large training camp.

This field was so high as to house the same Kurama in its complete form and as large as twice the same, it was so large that they were even able to set up different sections of the terrain with different climates for training in extreme climates, from areas with volcanoes, to areas with snow and ice.

No one could believe that space as big as this would be underground, or that it could be maintained without disturbing anyone or any government system, or that the environments would be maintained without machinery or any means, no one who didn't have a few Uzumaki seals, or in their absence an "Incredible Uzumaki Mother"

After reaching the foot of the stairs, Naruto passed a small booth where his training clothes were kept, consisting of the top of a red combat gi, with the swirl kanji on the shoulders, a pair of sweatpants on and a pair of ninja sandals.

**"Well Naruto, today we will start, as usual, we will warm-up, you will do 20 laps around the field, 50 squats and lizards, then we will start with the new phase of your training"** was the order given by Kurama, which Naruto followed with an 'Hai sensei' to then start with his exercises.

Thirty minutes after that Naruto had finished warming up and a light layer of sweat was already visible on his forehead and arms. He may have had a strong body for his age, but he was still tired and did not develop adequate stamina.

Besides, during those 30 minutes Kushina had joined in to watch Naruto's workout, and by the time he was done, she approached him, "All right, Sochi, now before the fleas give you the next part of your workout, how about I give you your surprise," Kushina commented, olympically ignoring the indignant cries of the fleas, as the powerful creatures said.

"Hai! What is it? What is it?" Naruto asked frantically as he could barely stand the curiosity.

"Well, your surprise is in this scroll" he said, handing over a small scroll that the Biju recognized, for it is one they once saw with a newborn Naruto.

The blue-eyed man took the scroll and opened it, and the first thing he saw was a name he read aloud "_**Taijutsu of the Mantis?**_, what is this Kasan?"

"This my boy, was your father's Taijutsu, one that caused fear in his enemies" "and several broken bones," he thought the last, "a form of fighting that focuses on speed where you attack quickly and retreat to launch another attack, and this is one of the things your father inherited, so I hope-"

**"It's a nice conversation and all, but we have a little problem with that Kushina"** with those words Son Goku interrupted Kushina from his speech.

"And what's that problem Goku?" replied the Ojivioleta a little upset at being interrupted in her beautiful speech.

**"That I was going to teach him my form of taijutsu 'The Taijutsu of the monkeys and apes' my own type of taijutsu, which is perfect for Naruto thanks to its tail, and our tails that he will be able to use when he learns to control them** (**N/A:** something like Killer Bee when he uses Gyuki's tails)**, my style is better for him, he concentrates on strength and attacking from various directions using all your limbs, from hands and legs to his tail and the ones you can invoke"** said the King of the Apes proudly while explaining his fighting style.

**"And who decided that I will teach him my fighting style, _"The Taijutsu of the Kitsune"_ is better for his flexible body and will teach him to deceive his opponent as he creates finite and concentrates on precise and sharp attacks"** he declared and boasted Kurama.

"No, I'll teach him Minato-kun style, hairballs! It's the best!" Kushina shouted angrily.

**"Of course not, mine is better!"** Son counterattacked.

**"Shut up, you pair of tomatoes, mine is better!"** shouted Kurama without thinking, which I regret, and Naruto, knowing what was going on with his mother and brother monkey with that word, did the sensible thing, hid behind a rock in the battlefield with his father's role well guarded.

"**Who**...did you call...**TOMATE?!**" asked Kushina and Son chillingly as they gave Kurama a death stare and he began to sweat bullets.

All because he was late in remembering one overriding thing you should never do with a redhead, and that is to never, ever, EVER call them 'tomatoes'.

From Naruto's position we first heard Kurama's words, which were **"Mommy"**, and then we heard shouts of pain, blows, crashes and some evil laughter.

When it was all over Naruto came out of his hiding place behind the rock and saw some Kushina and Son with radiant smiles and a Kurama with some half-burned tails, and some bruises "How the great ones have fallen" he thought as he looked at Kurama, but suddenly something clicked.

"Hey, what if I choose my own fighting style?" Naruto asked.

His three boy sensei looked at one another and seeing that there was no other way to decide the three of them nodded.

"Well, the taijutsu I choose..." he started by making the three adults bow to hear the decision, "will..." all three bowed even more "will..." they bowed so much that they even fell on their faces making Naruto laugh out loud at the little impromptu joke he made.

The three of them stood up and shouted in unison, "**Tell** us **already!**"

Naruto, who was recovering from the laughter, just said, "Okay, after thinking about it... I'll use all three" he declared as if nothing had happened to the blue eye.

"**Huh**/ Huh?" a simple word that perfectly defined the doubt that the three had.

"Well, each one of them proposed a way to fight, but they all lacked something, the Goku-nii, it has strength but I think it would lack speed, which has the style of Touchan, while even having both it would lack precision and a way to dodge which has the style of Kurama-nii thanks to the agility it gives, so why don't I learn the three and combine them to make a better one" finished the 5-year-old.

Kushina sighed as she saw the point of her little whirlpool, and although she didn't like the idea of him learning combat techniques from the 'hairballs' as she called them even though she got along better with Goku, she understood that it would be the best "Again a smart answer my little one. Well done" he congratulated as he approached and stroked his head "Do you have a problem with that?"

**"I guess not, although I insist that my Taijutsu is better"**

**"Yes, yes, we know, Kurama"** Goku commented worryingly as he made a dismissive hand motion.

"Well that solves one thing, now I also wanted to start training Sochi in the use of chakra, if you remember how to use your chakra, right baby?"

"If mom, what would you teach me first, to make solid clones like yours, to transform myself? What? What?" Naruto asked enthusiastically at the idea of doing great jutsu as his mother, yes, was still a child in mind despite his agile mind.

"Now my boy, don't be impatient, first you'll have to do one thing before I teach you the great jutsus that your amazing kasan uses."

**_"And they call me proud"_** thought Kurama as a drop of anime sweat fell from the back of his neck.

"What will I have to do first, Kasan?"

At his son's question Kushina took out a small sheet of paper from among his clothes and handed it to his son.

The Biju had an idea what the paper was, although they found it a bit odd that Kushina wanted to start with something as advanced as elemental chakra control, they said nothing, and waited to see how things would develop.

"Well Sochi, that's not an ordinary paper I just handed you, tell me do you know what it is?"

"A chakra role like you told me about a few weeks ago, right?" he replied, recalling the classes on tools and basics of shinobi life that his mother gave him several months ago when she decided to instruct him in the life of a ninja.

"That's right my boy, and since I guess you know how it works I want you to use it to know your natural elemental affinity" Naruto was very excited thinking that he would start his training with elemental manipulation, although that was ruled out by his mother's next words, "Now, we won't start with the manipulation and learning of the elements yet, but I want you to do this so that you know which elements you are naturally good at without the intervention of the hairballs, and which you are strongest at, and so that you can make a better plan of which elements to train with first, and prepare the training ground for that".

The phrase of his mother discouraged him a little, but understood why this was a very complex training something like that so he would have to prepare, "Very good kasan", then saw the chakra paper in his hands and as his mother taught him began to direct a part of his chakra to the paper.

_**"I wonder what will come out, well the surest thing is earth and water because of its wood element, so following that margin it is possible, that the wind, although good with Naruto we don't know"**_ reflected Son in his mind while he waited to see in which element his little brother would be better.

After concentrating for a while, the chakra bathed the chakra paper and something very, curious and rare to see happened.

The paper was cut into three parts demonstrating an affinity for wind as Goku had thought, but he noticed the number of parts it was divided into and his eyes enlarged in shock along with Kushina's and Kurama's, one became as thin as sand, another became so wet that it dissolved, and the last part of the paper became so wrinkled that it formed a paper ball, demonstrating a great affinity for the elements, wind, water, lightning, and earth.

"Mmm, well that means that of all the elements, it is easier for me to use wind, earth, water, and lightning, fire being the last one in that order, that is, the one that I am least good at" commented Naruto and asked, understanding easily the reaction of the papers.

Naruto's question brought everyone out of their perplexed state and Kushina spoke "Hey, but Sochi, the paper didn't burn" he said, stressing an obvious fact.

"Hey yes, but if I remember correctly you told me that we can all use the 5 chakra natures, only that we are better at using some than others, which is defined as elemental affinity" commented Naruto naturally.

Kushina meditated on his son's words, and he realized the truth of these, at home, almost everyone always interpreted that according to the element that the paper shows is the element that he can use, consequently it was the only element that they trained or used.

Now she felt a little stupid for thinking the same way, well she would think about it later, "Well I see the elementary training program when it has to be done will be wind first, followed by earth, water and finally lightning, unless of course, you want to learn fire too"

"Mmmm, if I think so, I want to know how to control the elements that make up the power of Goku-nii, so that when I teach myself how to use it it will be easier," said Naruto wisely, as Son and Kurama had already explained to him about their bloodlines, along with the _**Mokuton**_, the one that involves using them, and he also had an idea of what to do to control them.

**"Well, let's see, with all that training, learning 3 styles of combat..."** began Kurama.

"The five elemental natures..." Kushina followed.

**"His three bloodlines, and the conditioning for each one... a story that will take him at least 10 years to finish that training"** finished Son

"5" said Naruto, which caused everyone to look at him with a doubtful face, "it will take me 5 years to do that training"

**"It's good to make your goals Naruto, but I don't think you can finish that training in such a short time, even if we can train you Kurama and I"**

"It's not a goal, it's a promise, I'll finish my training in 5 years I promise you, and Naruto Uzumaki never goes back on his word!"

**"Oh, what's that like, mmm"** he muttered as he stroked his chin with one of his fists, **"So how about a Naruto bet?"**

"A bet?"

**"Yes, if you really manage to finish your training in the time you swear, I'll give you a gift, something I haven't given to anyone since my 100th birthday"** declared Son Goku with all the confidence of the

"Oh really? What is it?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

**"You'll know if you win the bet."**

"Well, what if you win, which you won't" he asked and declared himself quite sure of the little redhead.

**"If I win then... I'll keep your Ramen endowment for the next 5 years! Mua jajajaja"** declared and laughed maniacally Son Goku, it turns out that although he won't need to eat, once Goku tasted a bowl of ramen out of curiosity, he became obsessed with the dish like the other 2 Uzumaki, who knows? Maybe that obsession with ramen is more of a ginger thing.

Naruto was outraged and horrified, not eating ramen for 5 years, THE FOOD OF THE GODS!

Well he knew he was going to win, but still, the idea of so much time without the dish made his blood run cold, so he thought and quickly came up with something to deal with him a monkey "Hey that's not just me losing something, you should also get a punishment if you lose, or are you afraid of losing?"

Son Goku looked at his little brother figure, and he didn't see anything wrong in that, anyway, he could ask for punishment, besides he was sure he would win **"Well I gave the punishment, I will accept anything"** ohhh, as he will regret those words.

Naruto smiled fiercely "But first, some rules for the bet, first, you cannot simply refuse to train me just because you are losing the bet, and second, you cannot sabotage my training for the same reason, understood?" Once he finished saying the rules, he waited for his brother's answer, from which he received a nod "Well, if you lose the bet, besides giving me that gift...you will have to bathe Kurama for the next five years"

The punishment made Son white, outraged Kurama and made Kushina laugh, the latter could see the reason for the punishment, once two months ago between her and Naruto tried to bathe the fox, as it had fallen in a mud puddle that Kushina made showing Naruto a jutsu of water to entertain him and show off a little, the end of the story, did not end very well.

First they had to chase him around the house for half an hour, then they had to stop him from scratching or biting them in the tub or hitting them with his tails, all so that he would finish that episode in a total of one and a half hours.

**"Oi, Oi, don't put me in your ****bet****-"** Kurama's claim was interrupted by Son's hand covering his snout.

**"Done, may the best man win"** Goku extended his free hand to Naruto who shook it, then went to his mother to ask her for something. After he left, Goku let go of Kurama's snout which was looking at him with burning eyes.

**"Don't think I'll let you bathe me, chimp, even if you are my brother."**

**"It won't be necessary, do you think I can do that training in 5 years, no matter how much genius that is, it's too much for one person."**

"Kasan, would you do me a favor and teach me a jutsu before I start training? It's to make training easier."

"Sure Sochi, what jutsu do you want to learn?" Kushina asked though he had a little idea what jutsu was.

"Shadow clones!"

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"...I won't make it easy for you to bathe me baboon" **Kurama simply commented as he looked at a crestfallen Goku, now I regret his big mouth and pride.

From that day on, Naruto's training in all the arts of the ninja began.

* * *

**_-Time skip, 5 years, 5 years before the canon-_**

It was night, and in a house in a suburb in Japan a small party was taking place, but who or what they were celebrating, well...

"Happy Birthday Naruto and Riko!" was the cry of all the guests to the two boys who were at a table in the middle of everyone.

Now, it is true that Naruto and Riko were not born on the same day, but since their birthdays were only 6 days apart, Naruto and Riko had decided after the sixth birthday that they would celebrate their birthdays on the same day, October 13th, the day in between every 3 days after Naruto's, and 3 before Riko's, this to save on celebrations.

On that day they celebrated but on their respective days they each gave each other a gift and congratulated each other.

Now the party was taking place at the Uzumaki's' house, where you could see the whole family Yūki, Ringo, Saibai, Riko and the lovely 7-year-old Mikan, Ringo didn't look very different from 10 years ago, he was wearing the same clothes as when they met the Uzumaki as well as Saibai (**N/A:** Sorry but I'm not sure how to describe those 2 so as in the original story he left them as they are).

While Ringo and Saibai hadn't changed that much, Riko had, behind her, there was little Riko, now at the party, there was a girl who for her age was well developed, her orange hair was still as wild as the day she was born, she had an orange short sleeve shirt with decorations on the edges of her sleeves and neck which contained her B-cup bust, big for her age, she wore a short white skirt with white underwear slippers and thigh-high socks.

Next to her, there was a pretty girl she has brown eyes, close to yellow, has long brown hair, is medium height and pale skin, wears a ponytail in her hair, wore a white shirt that was under an orange jacket, with a blue mini skirt, knee-length socks and just like Riko she wore slippers only hers were white, this was Riko's 7-year-old younger sister, Mikan Yūki.

"H-H-happy, B-B-birthday Naruto" was a shy congratulation from a very blushing Riko to her childhood friend and secret affair.

"Yes happy birthday Naruto, here's your present" It was the happy congratulations of a Mikan, not stuttering, but a little blushing.

"Thank you very much Riko, also to you Mikan" answered a happy Naruto Uzumaki of now 10 years while receiving the gift of the small Mikan.

Speaking of the redheaded boy in front of the sisters Yūki, he had changed quite a bit, now at ten years old he was taller than the average boy at one meter forty-five centimeters or four feet seven inches, his red hair had been growing for a year and a half so he started rubbing his neck at the back, and two locks began to grow that framed his face, his whiskers marks on his cheeks became a little more defined which gave him a wilder look, He was currently wearing a short-sleeved black T-shirt that showed off his hard-working body, which was muscular not so much as to leave him any future problems, but enough to show that he was neither lazy nor weak, he also had black pants with orange flames around his ankles, a gift from Riko who gave him three days ago, orange slippers, and a necklace of small red beads with a red swirl of his clan in the middle of it, this gift from his mother.

Naruto opened the gift that Mikan gave him, which was in a box, when he opened it he found a beautiful hand made scarf of fabric, blue like his eyes, he took it between his fingers with a loving smile, trying the soft texture of this "It is very soft" he said and he put it on his neck to try it "And very warm, thank you Mikan", he thanked with a radiant smile that made the sisters blush Yūki.

"Not that Naruto, I thought that since winter is near, you would need it" said Mikan, hiding his blush.

But in addition to the family Yūki and Uzumaki, there were 4 other people, the first was the Sairenji family, which currently consisted of 2 people, being both Haruna and her older sister Akiho Sairenji, who is older than Haruna by 4 years, she is a girl with long purple hair, She had the same colored eyes, was tall and thin, and was currently wearing a white T-shirt with a word that said 'Rock' and that had a lightning bolt between the 'o' and the 'c'. Now, despite the unfeminine clothing, she looked pretty, especially since the shirt was very tight to her body, revealing her C-cupped bust and round ass.

While Haruna had a nice blue flounced dress, which highlighted her body with an A-cup chest that approached B, her short, neat blue hair had an orange brooch, a gift given by Naruto on his birthday, along with the necklace with a water chakra stone that he was wearing (**N/A:** imagine the Naruto canon necklace only with a stone and it is sky blue).

"Naruto-kun, Rinko-san congratulations on your birthday" Haruna congratulated the pair, as he gave them both a gift wrapped in a doggie paper that he kept in a cardboard box.

"Thank you very much Haruna-san, and thank you for attending the party" Riko said as he took the gift to put it away and open it later.

"If it is good to see you and your sister, it is a pity that your parents could not come," said Naruto, only that instead of putting the gift away he decided to open it, and inside he found a black jacket with orange accents and a hood that was a little larger than the size he was wearing. "Wow, that's amazing. Thank you, Haruna-can."

Haruna blushed a little at the affectionate nickname, which his older sister took advantage of to start pushing his little sister with her elbow to say, 'hey, I'm calling you affectionately.

After pushing his sister Haruna away he shyly nodded "N-no, Naruto-san" was going to try to start a new conversation, but at that moment the last 2 guests came forward and congratulated the birthdays.

"Happy Birthday Uzumaki-san, Yūki-san" was the congratulations of a girl with long black hair and honey-brown eyes, she looked about 10 years old like Naruto and Riko, she had a well-developed body with a chest currently in a B cup, and a good figure, she was currently wearing a purple T-shirt, under a white jacket and a purple scarf around her neck, accompanied by a white mini skirt, black socks up to her calves and was barefoot.

"What have I told you about calling me by my last name Yui-chan?" was Naruto's answer to his other childhood friend, Yui Kotegawa.

He had met the strict girl after he saved her from children who made fun of her for 'not having friends because she was strict'.

But after Naruto proclaimed himself as her friend and chased the boys away, they also became good friends, although she kept calling him formally, which, to be honest, annoyed Naruto a little. For like his mother, it was not a matter of formality unless it was strictly necessary.

"S-sorry, Naruto-san, but I can't help it."

"Come on sis, just relax one day" was the answer from the last member of the party, he was a 14-year-old teenager, had sandy blond hair, eyes like Yui's, was thin and a little tall for his age. He was wearing a blue T-shirt with a red long-sleeved jacket, cream-colored dress pants, and he was barefoot.

This was Yui's older brother, Kotegawa Yuu, a man who was said to be a womanizer, something his little sister always berated him for, now he was dating no one but, from the looks he gave her it seemed, he had his eye on Haruna's older sister.

Anyway, not to make a long story short, the party was small because Naruto and Riko only invited their closest friends, and they never liked eccentricities or very flashy actions.

Although at first, they had planned to invite more friends they were busy with almost all of them, being only available these other 4, but still, they had a lot of fun.

They played several typical party games for kids their age, the musical chairs, goose duck, and even the catches, which in the end was a bad idea because Riko's clumsiness came into play, tripping and falling on top of Naruto as he touched his chest and had his face very close to hers.

After getting up, apologizing a thousand times, a lecture from Yui to Riko for acting 'indecent' and forgetting that incident, the party continued, until they all had to go home because the night was starting to come in.

Everyone except Mikan and Riko who had asked their parents for permission to sleep at Naruto's house, which both Naruto and Kushina were happy about.

"Well, see you, tomorrow girls, be good, go to sleep early and Mikan..." he said looking at the little one "Please take care of your sister"

Yes, Mikan, despite being seven years old, was more reliable than his older sister, which left Riko with an aura of depression.

When everyone left, Naruto was finally able to relax and let his tail out, not that he didn't trust his friends Haruna and Yui, but he didn't know his older brothers very well, so he wouldn't take any chances and show his tail.

But since Mikan, Riko and the entire family Yūki had been around since he was born, they knew all his secrets, which is why only when he was alone or they were around would he let his tail out, he only hoped that at some point he could tell them his secrets, he felt bad about keeping that sort of thing from his friends.

Mikan noticed that Naruto let his tail out which started to sway slowly, and as always the first thing he did was to try to take Naruto by surprise to caress his tail.

Naruto's highly trained instincts detected and he wagged his tail so that Mikan would not catch it. Mikan did not give up, however, and tried again with the same result, and again and again, causing Naruto, Kushina, and Riko to laugh a little.

After a while Naruto took pity on the little Mikan and let her grab his tail which he began to stroke.

It was amazing how she could be more serious than her sister about many things, but with nice or soft things like this, she was like the seven-year-old she was meant to be.

Mikan's fun was short-lived because of some voices coming from the second floor **"So the party's over, how was it"** the deep voice came from Kurama, the fox with the nine tails.

"It was good Kurama-san, hello Goku-san" answered Mikan without letting go of Naruto's tail, he really liked to stroke that tail.

"Yes, and now it's time for you to pay Goku-nii" followed the blue-eyed man.

**"I-I don't know what you're talking about"** he lied pathetically, the great King of the Apes.

"Of course you do, I finished my training so you have to pay, and tomorrow will be the first bath you give to Kurama-nii" which of course Kurama didn't like.

**"F-first you have to prove that you finished your training"** he said in a final attempt not to have to bathe his brother, it was not a nice activity at all.

"Well, suit yourself, you want to come and see Mikan and Riko?" he asked Riko and a Mikan who wouldn't let go of his tail.

"Where you go and I can stroke your tail I'll come" she said as she continued stroking her tail, "plus it would be nice to finally see the aforementioned super-powerful abilities you have."

"Yes, you always brag about those skills and powers you have but you never want to show them to me, so it would be nice for a change."

"Sure Sochi, let's see what my son can do"

After the statements of the sisters Yūki and their mother, the 6 went to the wall where the entrance of the underground training room was, entered and when they arrived at the room turned around to see the 2 Biju.

"Well, before we start" I looked at Mikan "Can you please let go of my tail?" Mikan still didn't want to let go of the tail of such a unique and soft-colored fur but seeing that there was no other option he reluctantly accepted.

When they let go of his tail Naruto quickly went to the dressing room in the field and put on his training clothes, which were the same as 5 years ago, only big enough to fit him, this made him hear that he did not want to damage his new clothes given to him by his precious people.

**"Well, first we will discard the part of the taijutsu, that was clear to us that you learned it well months ago"** Kurama intervened, remembering as in combat between Goku and Naruto the form that the boy I believe where he combined all the styles, was very powerful, it was certain that still, he could not win to any of them yet, but good that was my lack of experience.

"So Sochi, you'll have to start with elemental control, you'll do that through a jutsu that you've learned from this element or through a sample of pure elemental control from this one", with this last one Kushina was referring to the way to control an element itself without any hand stamp or anything else, a very advanced form of elemental chakra control, something similar to the elemental benders that appear in that TV show that his son watched, it was called Avatar or something like that.

**"Followed by showing us the control you have over your bloodlines"** ended Kurama. **"And if you do everyone right, you've won the bet"**

"Well, then first some seats so that everyone is comfortable" after those words, he hit the floor hard and in one of the corners of the room a piece of earth was raised which took something like the shape of steps, and then a little moss grew so that they would work as cushions. Effectively demonstrating great control by the earth element, eliminating it from the list.

The blue-eyed man waited until everyone was sitting on the comfortable seats of earth and moss, and then he made a hand pose in the form of a cross so that in three more puffs of smoke four more copies of the redhead would appear.

"Well first, so that a certain skeptical monkey doesn't say I'm cheating, I'll demonstrate all the elements including the earth again."

He stood in a crouching position with his other clones, waiting for the original's signal, "Now!" After the shout the original made a chain of seals so quickly that Riko was amazed he did not get his fingers tangled. And when he finished, he touched the ground and said the name of the technique.

_**"Doton: Gōremu no Jutsu (Ground Style: Golem Jutsu)"**_ the ground began to shake and from it, a large muddy rock formation began to form that had a humanoid shape, and with a height of 5 meters, that I charge against his clones using his long stone arms, to throw the first blows.

The clone right in front of him acted first when his hands glowed with electricity, and then he said _**"Raiton: Rantsua Denki (Lightning element: electric spear)"**_ in his hands a long spear made of pure lightning was formed, which he then threw to the golem's arm, which due to the superiority per element, destroyed the arm.

But the impulse caused several of the rocks that fell off to fall into the clone, crushing it and causing it to dissipate and sending the memories back to the original.

Naruto shuddered as he received the memories of being crushed to death, but he was not distracted and sending a chakra-pulse command to the golem caused him to carry the clone to his left, which on seeing that it was headed for him followed the orders of the original, and began a chain of hand stamps to use the element he was assigned to be.

_**"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water element: Water dragon bullet Jutsu)"**_ he knew that the attack itself would not take effect because of the elemental advantage, but well, this was just an exercise to demonstrate his control and he was just a clone taking orders.

From the water nearby in a pond, a large serpentine dragon formed and headed straight for the rock golem and then began to coil itself up, which resulted in nothing more than the golem losing some of its shapes, before the remaining hand took the head of the water and chakra construction and crushed it, effectively canceling the jutsu.

The water fell on top of the clone originally responsible for the water technique, wetting it and distracting it, and then a large fist of earth crushed it effectively dissipating it.

With only 2 left, which were fire and wind as the only elements not used by previous clones, they decided this time to disobey their creator and use a joint technique.

The clone that was to the left of the golem and the original blue-eye jumped to the side of the other clone located behind the golem and began to quickly execute a long chain of seals but that was short because of the speed with which it was done, the first clone that had changed place finished its hand sequence and launched its _**"Katon attack: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Mighty Fire Dragon)"**_ took his index and middle finger together to his mouth and with a great blow he summoned a great fire dragon being almost three times the height of Naruto.

But before advancing the second clone finished its sequence of seals, which culminated with the cry of "Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Style: great break)" caused a powerful gust of wind that increased the size of the fire dragon that roared and charged against the one-armed stone golem.

The original redheaded man sensed the power of the fire attack knowing that the golem would likely melt in the heat of the attack but not before sending a final command to continue approaching the attacking clones, which he did with difficulty.

By the time the fire dragon was extinguished there was only a large mass of molten stone left that began to melt and fall toward the two clones, only one of which managed to escape the avalanche of death.

On the balconies where Mikan, Riko, Kushina and the Biju were, they all had different expressions.

The first two had a face of total amazement, they knew that Naruto could use many very powerful skills, according to him, but it was one thing to be told, and another to be shown in the front line.

Kushina had a face full of pride when he saw how powerful his little whirlpool had become in such a short time, well, after all he was surprised, it was his son and Minato's, _"But the genius got him out of me"_ complete in his thoughts.

And finally the biju were with nervous faces, especially Son, I think with both of them it goes without saying why.

Everyone's attention was redirected to the battlefield when they heard the phrase _**"Doton: Shinjūzanshu no jutsu (Earth element, mental decapitation technique)"**_.

Phrase followed by a pair of hands coming out of the ground to try to catch the Naruto clone that was still looking for the original.

The clone had no time to react and was sunk into the earth up to his neck, leaving only his head exposed.

A few meters in front of the sunken clone, the original Naruto came out as if from a pool, emerging from the ground, still in a fighting position, ready for anything that will be thrown at him by his clone.

The clone simply smiled sideways, his body began to turn red and emanate a great deal of heat, which began to melt the stone around him when enough stone to free him melted, the clone jumped out of his ear, and quickly began to form a chain of seals, and when it culminated he screamed.

_**"Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu (Lava Element: Fusion Appearance)"**_

I blow up his chest with a big breath of air. He mixed in his lungs the element of earth and fire, so that when he released the air, he did not release air, but rather released a great wave of lava that went to the original, who reacted quickly, and invoked his chakra chains that came out of his back, and formed a great wall of metal made of chakra, which stopped the great number of melted stones.

Again in the spectator's balcony Son Goku became even more nervous, there was only one element left that he had to show he was in control and he would have to bathe his brother's mangy dog, _**"No, wait, it is impossible that Naruto has mastered that element, with all the elements and taijutsu he had to learn, it is impossible that he has had time to learn how to use that element, he has already won, surely, surely ga-"**_ the train of thought of the King of the monkeys stopped when he saw something that definitely defined his defeat.

Both Narutos finished a very long sequence of stamps, possibly the last one of the night, when they finished them they both put their hands on the floor, and culminated the action, each one shouting the name.

_**"Yōton: Yōgan gōremu (Lava style: lava golem)"**_ the clone shouted at the top of his lungs, the stone under his feet heated up and turned black and red, when a large humanoid mass made of pure lava and volcanic stone more than 5 meters high stood up and began to walk towards the original Naruto shouting its technique.

_**"Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu (Wooden Style: Wooden Man)"**_ Below Naruto, the vines made of wood began to form, and gradually they came together to create the shape of a man, made of pure wood.

This construction was about 5 and a half meters high, it had the body of a normal man, but its face was like that of a Japanese mountain ogre with yellow eyes, and around its entire torso, there was a serpentine dragon made of wood as well.

The two giants made of elements ran and their fists met at the same time, wood absorbing the lava golem chakra, and lava burning and melting wood.

The two forces of nature looked at each other with their creators in their heads smiling at each other.

After a while, the golems only took a step back and hit their heads at the same time, destroying and melting themselves into piles of debris from their respective elements.

Then the clone dissipated and the original turned around and leaned over as if to thank its viewers for watching a theater performance.

"So Goku-nii, I think you owe me my gift" he ended with a big smile directed at the red monkey who was now sweating from the death stare of his older brother, today was not the best day to be him.

**_-End of chapter 3-_**

* * *

**And wow, this chapter I did a little longer than the others, the truth is that the inspiration hit me, and that translated into a great chapter for you, now you may wonder about Son Goku's gift to Naruto, well that you will know in the next chapter where he will use it for the first time to defend Lala. Yes, from the next chapter we'll start with the canon of To Love-Ru, and look at the bubbling galactic princess.**

**Now a question I want to be answered, you see, I had already come up with a plan so that in addition to the bounty hunters in the series, there would be both new hunters of my own invention, i.e. OC characters, and also some Akatsukis after Naruto so that possibly in the future too, I would have to temporarily return to the elemental nations, and deal with the garbage, to demonstrate their power to a certain perverted dwarf father, how about the idea or just add the new bounty hunters? in this decision you decide since I have the plan made for both cases.**

**Well, guys, that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it, I'll be reading your comments if you have any questions, concerns or suggestions regarding this story. See you next time.**

**¡Ja ne!**


End file.
